Gemtropolis
by KKD Silver
Summary: In 1988, young high schooler Jessica DiMartino seeks to find her dad. But that changed when she discovered a gateway to a new world known as Gemtropolis. With connections between her mom and the queen, she's tasked with uniting factions of the kingdom that are threatening to go to war over the queen's disappearance. Can she complete the task so they can all search for the queen?
1. Chapter 1

**TB: Hark! What is this? Another original Disney style story from yours truly, the TKD. Bros.?!**

 **KKD: Surprise! Been a while since we cooked one up.**

 **TB: But after the cool idea of a Japanese Princess story set in Ancient Japan, where do we go from there? Then it hit me. Do you like the 80s?**

 **KKD: Depends on the reader, but-**

 **TB: Of course you do! This story is set both in the late 80s and in a fantastical world.**

 **KKD: You'll see what we mean by that. Still, we're both looking forward to this new addition to our own "Disney Universe", so to speak.**

 **TB: I'm looking forward to this too. I was wondering how to make this work, and then it came to me… you'll also notice some, let's say, Steven Universe inspirations in this story.**

 **KKD: We won't get too specific, but if you saw the title, it may or may not give you some clues. Though in hindsight, part of this feels like the DC Comic heroine Amethyst in a way.**

 **TB: Also like that too. You'll see why in a bit. Shall we get started?**

 **KKD: Ikuze. Disclaimers?**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TB nor KKD own anything related to Disney, the style the company uses, or any properties it owns that may or may not be mentioned. They also do not own anything but the original concepts, characters, and ideas seen within.**

* * *

It starts on a backdrop of a night sky, but the land visible could be seen dotted with crystals and gems before it pans out, revealing a castle made of gemstones, the colors shining in the night. As we get a full view of the gem castle, a shimmer of light flew over in an arc as the word 'Disney' appeared below the castle. We now pan and zoom closer towards the gem castle, inside one of the windows to bear witness to a woman who had blonde hair, pure white colored irises with black outlines in her eyes and wore a white dress while barefoot. She was pacing back and forth while running her fingers through her hair.

"Our kingdom is in turmoil… nearing war…" she muttered, trying to keep her cool while looking out her window on the numerous different villages connected by the roads leading to the castle, "What would my sister do?"

She sighed, looking towards a statue of a warrior holding a special broadsword as she held her hands together.

"I just pray that someone will come and help us."

* * *

It is now the morning, and a young woman was yawning as she got out of bed, her amber hair shimmering in the sunlight while partially covering up her cyan eyes. She got her hair out of her eyes and looked at her clock.

"Whew… gotta get ready," she sighed, getting out of bed and getting dressed.

As she did, she moved her hair to reveal a white diamond shaped tattoo on the back of her neck.

* * *

After a while, she was now dressed in a denim vest jacket over a white t-shirt with neon pink sleeves, camo cargo shorts, no socks, and yellow sneakers. After she finished up her morning toast, she was getting ready to leave for school.

"Jessica, before you go, how about a hug and a kiss?" she heard her mother call out, making her sigh before approaching the older woman doing just that, "Have a good day at school."

"Thanks, Mom," Jessica bid as she managed to show a little smile.

"I love you."

"...Love you too."

She grabbed her skateboard and placed it down on the sidewalk. She set her orange headphones in her ears, and hit the play button on her Walkman to start some music in her ears. Jess smiled to herself before jumping on her skateboard and beginning to skate down the sidewalk.

 **Walt Disney Pictures Presents**

 **Gemtropolis**

 **New York City, 1988**

Jessica rode her skateboard across the busy streets and sidewalks, grinding on rails and avoiding any people passing by. With Cyndi Lauper's Girls Just Wanna Have Fun blasting in her ears, she went on the street and grabbed the rear bumper of a car, holding onto it as she wheeled right behind it. She waved to the driver when he looked back before she let go and held onto the back of a pick-up truck going down the route her school's in. She continued down the gray and black streets, spotting several people in many bright neon colors and waving before she let go of the truck and continued wheeling through the streets before going into Times Square. She looked around at all the signs while bobbing her head to the song, smiling as she rode along the street.

Eventually, she managed to make it to the school after passing some more buildings, hopping onto the sidewalk and picking her skateboard up. She gripped her board tightly as she walked up to the campus door, soon spotting two girls, one black and the other hispanic.

"Hey Rose, Tasha!" Jessica called out.

"Chica! Glad you could make it," the hispanic, Rose responded as the two girls embraced before they walked inside.

"Let me guess, are we getting the usual hazing of freshmen from the seniors?"

"Oh no way, we bailin' 'fo they can even try and notice us. And if they do try and do somethin', they'll know not to mess with us," Tasha answered, smiling while cracking her fists as Jessica giggled in response.

"You really think so?" they heard a male voice ask from behind them, "Heh. You girls are like the female Three Musketeers here."

"Not now, Mac. We aren't even gonna face incessant hazing from you," Jessica shrugged off, trying to ignore the seniors advances and troublemaking.

"Incessant is the best kind of hazing, though."

"I don't think you even know what 'incessant' means, idiota," Rose scoffed.

"Ignore 'im, Jess. We got our own classes to get to," Tasha insisted.

"When you're done I have a serious question to ask! For real, it's about your futures!" Mac hollered out above the crowd, as the three walked off.

"Not interested, dude," Jessica called back, continued to walk away.

* * *

Later, Jessica was sitting on a mat in the gym waiting for her turn on the balancing beam while powdering her hands and feet.

' _Help us,'_ Jessica heard whisper and echo in her mind, making her look confused for a moment, ' _We are in danger. We need help before it gets worse'_

' _What?'_ she thought before she heard a high ringing and started scratching at the diamond tattoo on her neck.

"DiMartino, you're up!" Jessica heard the coach said, snapping out of her stupor and letting her go up on the balance beam.

"Here goes…" she muttered as she got ready.

She managed to stay on the beam, balanced with skill, effortlessly on one foot before managing to flip sideways, forwards, and backwards, sticking the landing every time, getting an applause from her classmates before she used a flip to jump off the beam and land on the mat safely.

"Good job, DiMartino. Good job. Next!" the coach complimented and called out as Jessica walked over to grab her towel and sit down.

"That was really well done, Jessica," one of the girls complimented.

"Thanks." she smiled, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

* * *

That afternoon, Jessica was setting up a red electric guitar to the speaker on a stage as she prepared for a school dance audition.

"You're the next one to audition for lead guitarist for the band playing at the school dance?" the judge inquired of Jessica.

"Yep. I hope that I can rock your socks off," she answered.

"...Alright. Show us what you Can do."

After tuning her guitar, Jessica gave a countdown for herself before starting to play the main riff of Back in Black by AC/DC. She strummed with confidence and even strutted and danced a bit while playing as the judge watched her with interest. She then did her own little solo as the judge soon looked like he heard enough.

"Okay, stop, stop, you can stop now," the judge responded, making Jessica stop and look at him, "I'm afraid you're just too loud. I'm sorry, you played great, but for this year's theme, we can't go that extreme. Next please."

This left her a bit down as she unplugged the guitar and left.

* * *

"I'm not kidding, he said I was too loud. What a wussy," Jessica told her friends after school, clearly upset about the matter.

"I getcha, girl. So what if they think you're music is too loud, ya tried and that's all that matters," Tasha assured as Jessica sighed for a moment.

"I guess you're right."

"By the way, what do you wanna do? Be a guitarist or dancer?" Rose checked.

"Why not both? It feels natural to do both. When I'm not playing guitar, I'll dance. When I'm not dancing, I'll rock that axe like no one's business. It's that simple," Jessica shrugged off.

"That kinda does sound cool," they heard a voice note, turning to see the young man they met before.

"You again?" Tasha groaned.

"Okay, you had a question to ask, right Mac? What is it?" Jessica sighed.

"It sounds really cool that you wanna do both of those things. But… seeing how parents help their children towards their goals… don't you think it'll be hard to do things without a dad to help you?"

Jessica could only stare at him, looking like she would choke up.

"Mac, you've got no taste. You know Jessica is very touchy about the subject," Rose nearly scolded.

"I'm just saying it sounds like a lot on her mom's plate, being single and not knowing about who the father is?" Mac defended himself, raising his hands as Jessica wiped some tears out of her eyes.

"I gotta go," Jessica responded quickly as she bolted, jumping on her skateboard and zipped down the road.

"Real smooth, Mac," Tasha sighed.

"What? Was it something I said?" Mac asked, genuinely confused.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jessica's mother was doing some cleaning around the living room as the door opened.

"Oh, Jessica, you're home," she gasped, pleasantly surprised as she gave her a hug.

"Hey, Mom," Jessica waves before returning the hug.

"How was school?"

"Not so good. I auditioned for the school band to be the guitarist for the dance, but they said that I was 'too loud' and 'didn't fit with the theme they were going for'," Jessica complained as her mom put her broom away.

"Oh Jess, honey… I'm sorry to hear that. I do enjoy listening to the music you play."

"Thanks… I'm going to make some spaghetti for dinner tonight."

"I would like that."

Her mom nodded as she left for the kitchen.

* * *

While Jessica waited, she took the tape out of her Walkman and placed it into her radio, turning it on to play Billie Jean by Michael Jackson. She smiled, tapping her feet to the beat before breaking out her dance moves, moving smoothly to the music, her hips and legs swaying left and right as she took each step while doing it. Jessica even kicked her shoes off so her soles can feel the carpet floor while she dances, letting her moves become more fluent. She was even lip syncing the lyrics while doing so.

Just as she was enjoying her dance, a glimmer shone from her close, which caught her eye and made her stop.

"Huh?" she uttered, turning her music off and walking closer to the door.

She reached for the door and opened it. Once she did, she saw it was just her normal closet. Clothes, small dresser, hangars, all there. The only thing odd was a diamond in the middle of the floor inside. She was about to grab ahold of it.

"Jessica, dinner's ready!" she heard her mother calling out to her, letting her take a sigh before she closed the closet door.

As she left, the diamond inside seemed to fade with the darkness as it disappeared.

* * *

Soon, the two were having dinner together, Jessica simply poking her fork at her spaghetti, making her mom look at her all concerned.

"What's troubling you, Jessica?" the mother asked, making the teen look up at her.

"Nothing. I don't want you to worry," she tried to assure.

"You can still tell me. I'll try my best to help you."

Jessica looked away for a moment before letting out a breath and putting her fork down.

"How come you won't tell me about my father?" Jessica asked, leaving her mom to shift her eyes a bit.

"It's… complicated," the mother answered, giving a slightly nervous or sheepish tone to it.

"You always say that. How complicated is it to tell me what happened to my father or who he is?"

"I'll tell you when you're old enough."

"Mom, I'm 15."

"Okay, well when you're ready."

"I think I can handle it fine, Mom. Whatever it is, I'll accept it."

"I don't even know if you would accept it, or even believe me!"

"Just quit beating around the bush and tell me!"

"I can't!" the mother yelled, leaving Jessica looking very disappointed, "I just can't tell you!"

"...You can't or you won't…" Jessica checked, seeing her mother was trying to avoid the subject all together.

"It's just a touchy subject for me, and you know that. I cannot tell you what happened to your father right now."

"You know a dude named Mac asked how am I going to prepare for a future with no dad around here to help… it's gotta be hard for you to raise me on your own."

"I've done pretty good so far."

"But do you know how troubling it is for me when some ask me 'Where's your dad, kid?' and I don't have an answer?"

"It's not just you who is having trouble with that. I can't even bring it up around my friends or where I work or else they'll never stop asking me!" the mother retorted as she stood up, Jessica sighing, "We're not having this conversation right now."

Jessica looked down in defeat, not having gotten any real answers about her father.

"It's hard for both of us, okay? I just want you to know that there will be a time to know."

"...It's just now isn't the time, right?" Jessica asked, sniffling a bit as she even started to cry, "You always say that."

"Come here."

Jessica caved in and hugged her mother, which she comfortingly returned, patting Jessica on the head.

"I'm sorry, Jessica. I really am sorry," the mother apologized.

"Am I really that hard to raise on your own? Do I give you a hard time?" Jessica whimpered, not sure how else to react.

"Never say that. I already said that I've done a pretty good job raising you so far. That Mac kid was just being insensitive, so don't let his question get to you," the mother comforted as Jessica rubbed her face on her mother's shoulders, "Look. When you're done with school tomorrow, I'll make it up to you. We can watch a movie together."

"...Sounds good, I guess."

"As for when I'll tell you… you just need to give me more time. I need to build up some more courage to tell you the truth, since this is a difficult thing to discuss for both of us."

"If you say so… I'm gonna go to bed now."

"You haven't finished eating though."

"That argument made me lose my appetite," Jessica admitted, the two looking very upset that, even though it didn't end badly, there's still a lot to unpack between the two.

"Ok… Thanks for at least trying to understand," the mother smiled as Jessica looked back a little bit and giving a small smile of her own before walking back to her room, leaving her to clean up.

* * *

Later that night, Jessica was already sleeping quietly, rolling in her sleep as she rubbed her face. The glow behind her closet door happened again, a soft music being heard echoing through the room, Jessica groaning as the diamond tattoo on her neck started glowing and she started scratching it. It was almost as if the tattoo was itching and irritating her as the door creaked open, a black claw with orange crystalline nails creaking in.

Jessica's mother was sleeping soundly in her own room, tossing and turning in her slumber, unaware of a dark shadow creeping over the room itself before hovering over her form, growling larger and more menacingly until the room went completely black.

* * *

The next morning, Jessica was already dressed and ready for school, having some buttered toast and grabbing her skateboard.

"Mom, I'm heading out!" she called out, but didn't get an immediate answer, "...Mom? *still no answer* That's weird, usually she's still home around this time. Maybe she went to work early today."

She shrugged a bit before going out and riding her skateboard, turning her Walkman on in the process. Jessica scratched where her tattoo was yet again, but she shrugged it off.

* * *

At school, Jessica was in her music class, focusing on what was being taught and playing her guitar, making sure to do her best, but as she hit the notes, one played so loud that she went out of tune.

"Mac!" the teacher called out in annoyance after that surprise, the senior from before holding a tuba.

"Sorry. Got a little too excited there," he chuckled nervously before clearing his throat.

"Let's try this again, everyone."

With a count, the teacher got the class back on track, Jessica playing her guitar to keep up with the others while tapping her foot in a way that helped her.

* * *

After class was over, she put her guitar in the case and sighed a bit before standing up.

"Hey, Jess!" she heard Mac call out, trying to get her attention.

"Not now. I'm not in the mood, Mac. I need to get to my next class," Jessica uttered as she started to leave.

"It's quick, I swear. I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. Your friends told me how touchy of a subject the whole father thing is. I admit that I'm not very smart, but I never wanted to hurt your feelings in any way. I am very sorry."

Jessica looked at Mac with a gaze that conveyed that she could feel he was telling the truth, allowing her to sigh a bit before smiling.

"It's cool, Mac. Now you know not to bring it up again, alright?" she checked.

"Totally," Mac nodded and smiled.

"I'm at least thankful that Mom needs some time before she tells me about it."

"Yeah. So, I was wondering… do you wanna go out with me some time? I don't know when, but maybe at some point it would be nice."

"...Let me think about that. I'll let you know when," Jessica requested as she walked out, leaving Mac to think a bit before he walked out of the classroom as well.

"Dude, I asked her and she said she'll think about it," she heard Mac tell someone before turning around to see him talking with another guy.

"Don't get your hopes up too high, Mac. It wasn't a yes," the guy pointed out.

"It wasn't a no, either."

The two dudes seemed to chuckle a bit before the man pinched Mac's cheek.

"C'mon, let's go get some burgers, my treat," Mac offered before they were gripping hands in a way that made Jessica widened her eyes.

"Oh my God, he's gay… A gay just asked me out…" Jessica muttered to herself in shock, slowly turning around while scratching the back of her neck again.

* * *

"Que?" Rose gawked as the three were walking outside the school.

"You heard right, Mac asked me out after apologizing for yesterday, and then I turn to see him holding hands with another guy. He's straight up into dudes!" Jessica shouted.

"No, no, if he was gay, it would be only dudes. He asked you out right?" Tasha pointed out, Jessica nodding in response, "Then he's bi."

"Meaning…"

"He likes both chicks and dudes. There's a big difference."

Jessica rolled her eyes and sighed while gripping the bridge of her nose.

"Still, it's great that you got a date with Mac," Rose smiled.

"I told him I would think about it. It's not a yes or a no… still, it's going to be really weird if we got this three person date going on. I mean, two's company, three's a crowd, amiright?" Jessica responded.

"Are you going to treat him differently just because he's bi?" Tasha sighed, "I know that he's dumb sometimes, but he genuinely seems like a nice guy and maybe having a girlfriend along with a boyfriend would be great for him."

"*sighs* No, I'm not going to treat him any differently than how we normally act around him. Still, it's new… very bizarre territory. I ain't gonna judge, but I still need to sit on it."

"We ain't rushin' you, chica," Rose assured as Jessica skateboarded away, waving to them.

She groaned as that tattoo glowed a little again, making her scratch it once more.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" she called out as she walked in, but there was no answer, "The car's been here since this morning. What's going on?"

She started to look around the house for her mother, finding no signs of her being there, even in her most frequented spots, until she noticed the bedroom door. Most specifically, the lack of a knob as it was on the floor, as if someone broke in and tore it off.

"Mom?" Jessica nervously asked, opening the door.

She then gasped in horror, falling back after seeing the room itself was shredded, curtains torn, sheets and blankets in tatters, feathers out of the pillows, the mirror broken as if it was punched, and it was just a mess. Jessica was hyperventilating as she tried to locate her mother.

"Mom! Mom! Where are you?!" she panicked, calling out and researching every spot, no matter how silly, but she had no luck, making her scream in fear and frustration, "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

* * *

Later, there were some police officers searching the torn bedroom while Jessica was sitting on her bed looking very panicked, running her fingers through her hair while making fists with her toes on the carpet. She tried to take deep breaths, but was really worried for her mom. An officer walked in to see Jessica, the young girl looking up.

"Well?" she checked.

"There's no sign of her anywhere in the house. We can safely say there's no signs of any form of death, but there's also no obvious signs of kidnapping or anything else. Until further notice, this will be ruled as a missing person's case," the officer informed.

"Please look for my mom. She's the only known family I have; I have no idea where or who my dad is, and she and I have been living together ever since I was born. I know we fight sometimes, but… she means alot to me. Please find her."

As Jessica pleaded, tears streamed down her eyes, trying to compose herself, the officer placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll do our best, I promise you. Do you want to accompany us to the station?" the officer asked as Jessica took a deep breath and stood up.

"No thank you. I can take care of myself in here," Jessica assured as the officers nodded and left yellow and black 'Do Not Cross' tape in front of the damaged bedroom.

The young girl sighed as she returned to her room, pacing while running her fingers through her hair. As she did so, her tattoo glowed, making her groan and scratch the mark again.

"Ugh, what is with this itching?"

She winced before noticing something out the corner of her eye, turning to see it come from her closet.

"Again?" Jessica sighed, walking into her closet and opening the doors, this time finding the diamond in the center of the floor once again.

She had a curious expression on her face as she reached out for the gemstone and touched it. It glowed as she examined it, her tattoo glowing as well, but it didn't make her scratch it this time. She covered her eyes as the light from the gemstone intensified before a pillar of light appeared around her. Jessica gasped as she was whisked up into the air, the pillar disappearing from her home, leaving behind a scorched diamond symbol in the middle of the floor.

* * *

As Jessica was rocketed skyward, she screamed while soaring through a rainbow vortex, trying to see where she was going and keep herself from falling out of control. She was able to see past the rainbow to witness the vacuum of space before she found herself sailing over a grassy field, dropping to the ground and tumbling out until she rolled into the garden of a nearby palace. She groaned, trying to get herself back up.

"Man, I didn't even get to put my sneakers on…" she muttered, rubbing her head as she wobbly got up to her feet, using a post to help her regain balance, "Where am I?"

"Welcome to the Diamond Gardens, I've been expecting you," she heard a voice speak up, making her shriek in panic, turning to see a woman with amber eyes and straight black hair, wearing a white sleeveless V neck top, matching blouse, and was barefoot.

"Wh-Who're you? Where am I? How did I get here?!"

"Relax, relax, my child. Everything is going to be fine. Come with me."

Jessica was hesitant, but still followed to try and make sense out of all of this. This took her inside a palace which appeared to be decorated like a medieval castle, but with small gemstones embedded into some of the walls and to make it look nice and shiny.

"This place is very pretty," she admitted as she admired the architecture of the building.

"This is the Diamond Palace. It is home to the Diamond Kingdom, one of the Eight Gem Homes. This kingdom overlooks all the other lands," the woman explained, showing her the balcony leading to an overall view of the land, "This is Gemtropolis… welcome."

From the balcony, Jessica could see the many colorful lands of this strange world, all connected by a bridge that branches out from the Diamond Kingdom to various lands of different colors, of which she could see reds, blues, greens, whites, and purples.

"Wow…" Jessica gawked as she looked out in amazement, "It all looks so beautiful."

"Indeed, this sight always astounds me, as well. Now you are wondering how and why you're here now," the woman replied, "First, introductions. My name is Diane. You must be Jessica DiMartino, the young daughter of Lucy DiMartino."

"...How do you know the my name and my mother's?"

"Surely she must've told you stories about this place?"

"Well… come to think of it, I do remember her telling me stories about a beautiful world of gems when I was a little girl… *giggles* it always made me excited because I loved those stories. Mom seemed especially happy to tell them to me as well. Wait, does that mean my mom's actually been here before?"

"Maybe… maybe not. I cannot say right now," Diane shrugged, "What I will say now is that right now the Diamond Queen and your mother are in great danger."

"They are?! Wait, how do you know that?"

"I was able to sense a rogue Corrupted Gem escape and find its way into your room. I couldn't send any assistance in time to save her, though; she was captured by the Gem and brought here somewhere"

"So THAT was why Mom's room was all torn and messed up! That thing took her! Oh please tell me she's okay!"

"I could sense her, and Lucy is indeed fine, however, I cannot seem to detect her whereabouts. As for the Diamond Queen… my sister Selene... she's disappeared as well."

"She has?"

"Yes… worse yet, all the Gem Homes are getting dangerously close to a civil war over who is holding Selene. Each is attempting to figure out where the Queen is and who may have her," Diane explained, leaving Jessica stunned.

"How does any of this involve me?" she asked.

"Your mother may not have told you this, but she and the Queen were close friends and well beloved throughout Gemtropolis. I was told if anyone could possibly help reunite the people to find the queen, and Lucy, it would be you. You bear the mark of the Diamond Kingdom on your neck."

"Is THAT what that thing was? I thought it was some sort of weird tattoo."

"At a certain age, it was given to you without you realizing it. You, Jessica DiMartino have been chosen as the Diamond Warrior, the one to reunite the Gem Warriors and find your mother and my sister," Diane explained, Jessica managing to nod as she was talking.

"I don't get any of this, but I think I understand what to do. Make sure these warriors you talk about are friends again, then I'll find my mom and this queen. I'll do anything to help my mom… she's my only family," Jessica assured, placing a hand on her chest as wiped a single tear from her eye.

"Then it is done. *claps hands together* First, you'll need a companion and mode of transportation."

Diane then whistled a sort of song, as a bird resembling a white swan with feathers that glistened with a rainbow reflection flew from the sky and onto Diane's arm. The swan let out a caw before looking to Jessica.

"This is my sister's pet, Gemma. She is a beautiful and magnificent Diamond Swan. She can get you where you need to go," Diane explained and assured, the swan shaking her head.

"Wow… I never seen a swan up close before, especially not one like that," Jessica admitted, amazed by how it looks before Gemma extended her neck out.

"She wants you to pet her."

Jessica was a bit hesitant, slowly reaching out to the swan who simply came closer to her until Gemma's head came into contact with Jessica's hand, the swan letting out a gentle chirping sound.

"Aw~, she's so cute," Jessica couldn't help but giggle as the swan let out another gentle chirp, flying up to her arm and shoulder, "*giggle* I'm gonna like you."

"Glad to know you've warmed up so quickly. For now, you should be off to your first destination… the Emerald Fields," Diane smiled before informing, "There, you will meet with the young chosen warrior of that home, Sara. She should be the easiest to win over, given her… demeanor."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll understand once you meet her. To get to where she's stationed, you can ride Gemma over to the bridge and enter the Emerald Fields."

"Wait, ride Gemma? No offense, but she isn't exactly the right size to fly on."

"That can be fixed."

Gemma then hopped to the ground before spreading her wings, the glow from her body causing the swan to grow outside the balcony.

"Wow! That is so cool!" Jessica gawked in amazement.

"You can admire her splendor in the air. Go on now," Diane ushered Jessica.

The young girl stepped over the balcony, nervously trying to get on top of Gemma's back without wobbling off.

"Gently please," Jessica requested as Gemma chirped, spreading her wings and soaring through the sky, the girl holding onto dear life.

"Have a safe trip!" Diane waved, as Gemma flew out of sight, heading for the Emerald Fields.

* * *

 **KKD: This was quite the fun tale to spin.**

 **TB: Oh yes it was. In the first chapter, we've established the settings, the characters, their personalities, the conflict, and all that.**

 **KKD: We did stick around in NYC for a while, but it does help establish Jessica's state of normalcy before answering the call to adventure, so to speak.**

 **TB: And yes, we are including the subject of bisexuality here and there like we did with Mac earlier, but we are handling it in a tasteful and respectful manner.**

 **KKD: Hopefully the execution turns out well enough.**

 **TB: We're gonna spend a lot of time in Gemtropolis to get to know the Gem Warriors, so stay tuned for that. As for favorite part?**

 **KKD: Hmmm… I'd have to say the scene where we first see Gemtropolis, or really, anything we've seen of it so far. You?**

 **TB: I'd say first time we see Gemtropolis, as well as the moments between Jessica and her mother Lucy.**

 **KKD: Yea. All of those are really sweet moments.**

 **TB: What else is there in store for this story? You'll just have to wait and see to find out. Until then, you know who we are…**

 **KKD: Ore wa za Crossover King, KKD Silver!**

 **TB: And the Lone Rider, TokuBrony… signing off.**

 **KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TB: Okay, here we are. Part 2 of Gemtropolis.**

 **KKD: I'm pretty excited to get to this one, as it's going to help us explore more of Gemtropolis proper.**

 **TB: And you can expect some cool world-building and character growth moments in store.**

 **KKD: And if you know me, I'm a sucker for both of those. World building and nice character developments.**

 **TB: Recap or shall we get started?**

 **KKD: Just a brief one. Care to start?**

 **TB: Now Jessica wishes to know about her father, but her mother is dodgy about it. However, the mother Lucy ends up going missing.**

 **KKD: After cops searched her place, she ends up being sucked to a new world, Gemtropolis, where she's met by the queen's sister, Diane.**

 **TB: Now Jessica is tasked with uniting the different factions of Gemtropolis in order to help find both the queen and her mother. Where will this lead?**

 **KKD: Only one way to find out. Join us as Jessica begins her journey through Gemtropolis beginning with Emerald Fields.**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TB nor KKD own anything related to Disney, the style the company uses, or any properties it owns that may or may not be mentioned. They also do not own anything but the original concepts, characters, and ideas seen within.**

* * *

Jessica was holding on for dear life while riding on Gemma, arms around the swan's neck as it was floating over the pathway that lead to the Emerald Fields. She looked down to see the vibrant green lands beneath her with small homes to make up a village, but mainly leading to a large plainfield with some gardens, trees, and a lot of agricultural areas with the structures looking like they were made of emeralds.

"This reminds me of the Emerald City from the Wizard of Oz…" Jessica muttered, looking over the home of the gems before she noticed a small home right by a river, a large tree, and a garden.

Gemma chirped before soaring down towards the house, Jessica gripping tighter before the swan landed right by the river near the home.

"What, is this where one of those girls lives?" she asked, Gemma nodding with a chirp as Jessica slowly got off, her feet touching the grass, surprising her as she gently moved her feet across it, feeling the grass not being itchy at all, and was soft, "Wow, this actually feels very smooth."

Gemma seemed to smile at the sight of Jessica feeling the grass with her feet before she looked up to see someone swimming in the river. She noticed the person was a young woman with brown hair when she surfaced, revealing her wearing a one piece swimsuit with no sleeves or leggings, an emerald in the center of the wear, and an emerald gemstone on her chest just below her neck. Jessica looked surprised to see that someone had a gem embedded into them on their body, unsure if it was natural or if it was just strange.

"Should I wait or call now?" Jessica asked herself, walking towards the river as she watched the girl in question, forgetting about the river before she had her feet step into the waters, "Oh, oh! It's cold!"

She instantly jumped back, immediately in the grass before the woman in the swimsuit noticed her.

"Hehehe, if you wanted to come and swim here, those clothes aren't right for it," the woman giggled, getting Jessica to notice her stepping out of the river, "You new around here?"

"Um… I'm not even from this place… what's it called, Gemtropolis?" Jessica checked, leaving the girl puzzled as she dried herself off.

"Wait… are you from the world that Lucy woman was from?"

"You know my mom, too?!"

"She's your mom?!"

They both looked surprised before they got closer, looking stunned, Jessica taking note of the woman's bright green eyes.

"Sorry, I got lost for a moment. *clears throat* I'm Jessica," she introduced, adjusting her clothes and holding her arm out, "And you are?"

"Sara. Sara of the Emerald Fields, agricultural specialists of Gemtropolis. And I happen to be the proud newest member of the Gem Warriors," she smiled, shaking Jessica's hand with some pep, surprising her.

"Newest member?"

"Yea, each faction of Gemtropolis is allowed one Gem Warrior to represent their faction. After my predecessor stepped down, she chose me, and I only got the position just a few months ago. *sighs* Shame about Queen Selene disappearing though."

"...Yea… I guess… I heard she and my mom were good friends, but she never told me about that before… all she told me about was stories about Gemtropolis and I didn't think they were real."

"Well, here you are now. *giggles* Let me be the first to welcome you to Emerald Fields proper," she smiled, walking over to her garden and plucking a red turnip from it, "We make the best produce in the kingdom. Try this, it's my personal favorite."

Jessica looked hesitant as she grabbed ahold of it and examined it, dusting the excess dirt off before nervously taking a bite. Her eyes widened in surprise as she at the veggie, looking it over to see if her senses tricked her, taking a second bite.

"Wow, this is good. It tastes like strawberry, but looks like a turnip," Jessica gawked, Sara giggling in response.

"Told you. Everything from Emerald Fields tastes like a yummy fruit, but you still get the nutrition of the vegetables, too," Sara smiled, Jessica taking some more bites with a smile until something popped in her head.

"If I may ask… when was the last time you saw the queen?"

"Hmm… come to think of it, I'm… not sure. She disappeared just as my predecessor gave me the position as Emerald Warrior. I think it was because she didn't want to be involved in this whole 'brink of civil war' thing. Personally, I think everyone's getting too riled up over nothing. I am certain that Queen Selene is alright."

"How would you know?"

"...I don't, but I always like to look at the bright side and hope for the best."

"...You don't think anyone could be hiding Selene or maybe my mom?"

"Nah~, who would. I know that the Gem Warriors will get along again," Sara smiled with a giggle, picking up another Strawberry Turnip and taking a bite out of it, "Besides, I'm more focused on keeping my garden safe right now."

"Safe from what?"

Suddenly, they heard a loud growling, turning to see a mole-like creature that had a brown body made of dirt or tar with orange crystals sticking out of it. The mole was eating some of the fruits she was growing.

"From that thing! You will not eat my delicious harvestings!" Sara shouted, pointing in an over dramatic way before reaching for the gem in her chest, causing it to glow before she pulled out a big mallet from it, the weapon looking to be made of emerald almost, being mostly green and looked stronger than steel.

"WHOA!" Jessica gawked.

"Have a taste of my hammer!"

Sara roared as she rushed up to the mole and jumping, but the mole dove underground, making her miss and make a large crater in the ground.

"Darn, he got away. Mmm~, where are you, mole?" Sara muttered, clicking her tongue and whistling a bit as the mole popped out of the ground, "Aha! There you are!"

She slammed her mallet, but missed the mole. She groaned in frustration before she went leaping from hole to hole, pounding her mallet on where she saw the mole, only to see it pop somewhere else, though she comically flicked her finger at the mole's head before resuming the bashing. Jessica watched on in surprise and kept following as she then noticed Sara panting heavily.

"Man, it's popping up all over the place," she panted while trying to catch her breath.

"Is that thing heavy?" Jessica checked as soon enough, the mole popped up from the ground again right in front of her, making her scream as Sara rushed towards it.

Jessica kept crawling back in a panic, screaming as the mole kept swiping at her, Sara reeling her mallet back and then with a shout, slammed the mallet down onto the mole's head with enough force to knock it out cold and force it to shatter upon impact. Seeing the shards of crystal fall around her, Jessica panted and had a look of fear on her face as she looked at Sara hoisting the mallet over her shoulders.

"To answer your question, it's not heavy," Sara assured, twirling the mallet with a smile before it disappeared and she offered a hand up, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright," Jessica assured, taking Sara's hand as she helped her up, "That was… pretty cool. And scary. But mostly cool."

"I know. At least my garden's safe."

"Oh, before I forget Diane wanted me to get you first out of all the Gem Warriors. You coming with me?"

"Oh yeah, I am. We're friends, aren't we?" Sara smiled as she walked near her house, surprising Jessica with the last thing she said.

"Um… yeah, I guess we are."

"Just let me go change and I'll be right out."

* * *

Jessica was taking a bite out of another fruit while she was waiting, Gemma chirping all the while as the girl from another world looked over the small section of her home, letting out a small breath as she walked out.

"Okay, I'm ready," Sara called out, now wearing a plaid green dress with plenty of legroom below the knees, a leafy bracelet on her left wrist and right ankle and now had green nail polish on her fingers and toes, "What do you think? Don't I look cute?"

"Uh… y-yea! Totally! The leafy bracelets are a nice touch too," Jessica nodded, looking a little perplexed by the out of nowhere question.

"Oh, almost forgot! Kermit, come here boy!"

With a clap of her hands, a massive bright green frog leaped out of the river, large eyes and an emerald belly, croaking, making Jessica fall back in surprise.

"Wow. You have a giant frog?" Jessica gawked as the frog hopped next to Sara, who giggled and tickled it under the chin.

"Yep. He's how I get to some places," Sara nodded and explained before leaping on top of the giant amphibian, Jessica heading over to Gemma, who quickly grew back to giant size for her to jump on, "Nice."

"Where to next?"

"Hmm… let's head to the Amethyst City and meet Cyndi, the Gem Warrior over there. She's a really cool person and I think you'll like her."

They both nodded at each other before they took off, Jessica flying through the air on the swan while Sara rode her hopping frog across the plains and they rode past the village, everyone waving at them. Jessica looked at the citizens, most if not all being female who waved back, and then noticed that it wasn't just her and Sara that were barefoot. Pretty much anyone who lived in this place had no footwear and they seemed okay with it.

"Well at least I don't stick out too much," Jessica muttered to herself, a bit surprised before turning back to Sara, "You know where this Amethyst City is?"

"It's to the South of Emerald Fields, but WAY~ up there!" Sara answered, pointing up to the clouds, confusing Jessica as Sara tapped Kermit's side, making him take a massive leap into the air.

"Come on!" she called out as Gemma flapped and soared up, "WHOA~!"

Gemma kept flapping faster and faster, zooming through the sky before she burst through the clouds, letting Jessica see a purple city on top of the clouds, letting her see not just skyscrapers, but also some sort of factory with pipes everywhere, steam being let off from them, hovering platforms, and conductors. It was raining and lightning was clashing around, the latter proving to be a bit of a hazard around some of the areas, but Gemma avoided them sharply.

"Whoa there! Easy, girl. This is crazy, but make sure you don't knock me off!" Jessica called out, the swan chirping and shaking her head in response as she kept flying closer to the city, "That's more like it."

The swan continued to swerve, but more smoothly this time as she did a complete 360 turn, Jessica holding on very tightly as she did so. As she held on, Kermit's tongue shot out and wrapped Gemma's chest, yanking her away to avoid an incoming bolt, Jessica screaming as Gemma was now moving faster thanks to Kermit's tongue. Sara couldn't help but giggle as Gemma stumbled a bit while Jessica just rolled on the floor.

"Sorry, but I had to get you away from all the lightning. It tends to get crazier the closer we get to the weather factory," Sara smiled as she helped Jessica and Gemma down towards a solid spot where they were safe.

"It's cool. Thanks," Jessica panted a bit, hand touching her waist and eyes widening as she felt her Walkman was still attached to her pants, "Wait, I still had this on me? *looks at it* Oh come on, it's broken! My mom gave this to me for Christmas!"

"Oh… sorry. Hey, maybe Cyndi can fix it! She's a wiz when it comes to machines and stuff."

"You think so?"

"Yeah! Come on, I'll show you around."

The two started to walk out of their spot, Jessica taking note of the rain constantly falling around the purple structures, lightning zapping from conductors, and the sound of their steps being prominent on the wet metal they were walking on. Sara looked at found saw a set of umbrella and raincoats nearby one of the pipes and they both put them on to keep themselves somewhat dry from the rain.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a house, we see a young woman with wild violet hair, brown eyes, a gem only half revealed under her shirt, being barefoot with dark purple nail polish on her fingers and toes, and wearing a purple tank top, studded wristbands, along with pants that had some tears in them. She was adjusting an electric guitar, tuning it a bit before she walked over to plug it in to a set of amps. She smirked as she flicked some switches and turned the knobs up to maximum, a humming noise growing louder. She stepped back and then pulled a pick out from behind her ear, setting her guitar up before raising the pick in the air, ready to strum.

"LET'S PARTY!" she shouted, as she strummed the strings, causing the amp to let out such a loud booming sound that it sent her flying back, crashing into wall just as Sara and Jessica got inside the room, the latter suddenly covering her ears from how loud it was.

"Yeesh! I don't think I played that loud!" Jessica winced as the violet haired girl sat up.

"Whoa… rock on," she smiled, as she got up, looking to see the amp completely blown out before looking at Sara, "Hey, it's been a while Sara. What's up?"

"Just needed to check up on you, Cyndi," Sara giggled before helping the girl up and giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Ok… *returns the kiss on the cheek* doing fine. My amp managed to survive that blast, thankfully."

"There's a hole in it," Jessica pointed out, making Cyndi look to see her.

"Who's this square?" Cyndi asked.

"Square?"

"Yea, you."

"This is Jessica. She was asked by Diane from the Diamond Kingdom to help look for Queen Selene and her mother," Sara informed, Cyndi looking surprised as she placed her guitar down.

"Ah, you're Lucy's kid?" Cyndi smiled as she shook Jessica's hand, "I've seen her before, but it's been so long."

"Seriously, how come my mom never told me she's been here?! I feel like I've been out of the loop about this whole thing!" Jessica gawked, throwing her arms up in confusion.

"Not sure."

"Oh, Jess broke something that belonged to her on the way," Sara remembered, Jessica revealing the broken Walkman to Cyndi, "Can you fix it?"

"Hmm… wow, this looks pretty neat. What is it?" Cyndi asked out of curiosity as she examined it.

"It's my Walkman. I listen to music on that," Jessica answered.

"Square music, no doubt."

"Can you stop with the 'square' nonsense? This is 1988, not the 60s for crying out loud."

"Take it easy, I'm only teasin'. Anyway, I can fix this."

With that, Cyndi walked over to a workbench and began to examine the Walkman and the damage it took before getting some tools and channeling some lightning through her fingers thanks to a conductor.

"So, let me see if I got this right. Emerald Fields is like a big garden village and this city… this whole place is one big conductor in a thundercloud?" Jessica gawked, trying to wrap her head around how all of this works.

"Pretty much," Sara confirmed, "And this is nothing. You should see how they keep the thundercloud going."

"Science be darned…"

"Yea, this world has many amazing things, but I don't think we came up with a portable music device," Cyndi admitted, "I still have a radio and all these guitars. Guess what, I made them conduct lightning too. Wait until you see it, it's so metal."

Cyndi managed to open the Walkman and examined the cassette tape inside, making sure there were no damage markings to it or what was inside it.

"This thing's alright, but this Walkman you called it is gonna take some time," Cyndi informed, tossing the tape over to Jessica, who swiftly caught it and examined it herself.

"Oh yes, it's not broken," Jessica sighed in relief, kissing the tape, "This is a mixtape I made."

"What's a mixtape?" Sara asked.

"A collection of different songs on one tape. Here, let's listen to it."

Jessica finds a radio before trying to find a spot to insert her tape. She looked until she found the play button, causing a bumping beat to start, surprising Cyndi, who began to tap her feet.

"Ooh, this is really good," Jessica giggled as, tapping her feet to the beat as well.

"What is that?" Cyndi asked, smiling as she bopped her head and Jessica snapped her fingers.

"This is a great song by Queen," Jessica grinned, moving to the music as the strumming grew louder, "Ooh~... let's go!"

Cyndi felt the urge to get up and start dancing, but she kept her focus on fixing the Walkman, but kept watching Jessica do some sweet dance moves. Cyndi giggled as she got up and started swaying her hips and moving her arms in a way that looked very sensual and attractive. Jessica wasn't sure what to think at first, but they were having fun regardless. When the chorus started, Cyndi started to waving her long hair around, hips thrusting a bit as Jessica kicked her feet and doing some struts, the two getting closer before they clasped hands and were almost doing a duet dance together before falling over. They laughed a bit as both Cyndi's chest amethyst and Jessica's diamond mark on the back of her neck glowed in sync, causing the glow to spread when they touched, Sara covering her eyes in response.

"Jessica? Cyndi?" she checked as the glow died down before gasping at what she saw, "Are you two…?"

"I'm fine, Sara. Me too," the voice assured, sounding like a new person, but with a light yet rough tone in her voice, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

As the vision became clear, the source of the voice looked down to see her own hands and feet and she was slightly taller. She also saw that she had Jessica's cargo shorts, but with some tears in it like Cyndi, their shirt was sleeveless and violet and having a gem in her chest and the back of her neck. The girl had one violet eye and one cyan eye, her hair being wavy and violet. She tried to stand up, wobbling a bit from the extra height she suddenly has.

"Whoa… did I get taller?" the woman gawked, "What's the matter, Sara? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Y-Y-You two are…" Sara stuttered a bit as she made motions with her hands as the woman looked at herself.

"Whoa… look at you. Me? What do you mean? What about you?"

"You two fused!"

This made the woman look shocked before she looked in the mirror and saw what she is.

"Oh… my… God… I'm a fusion now?!" she gawked, looking herself over before suddenly looking confused, "Fusion? The heck is going on? What do you mean we fused?! Don't you get it?!"

"You two danced and were having a good time, but then your gems glowed and when you touched, you combined!" Sara explained.

"Oh, what's going to happen? I thought fusion was forbidden after that one time! Oh~, this is so weird!" the woman responded, almost in a panic, as if the two girls that became her really were taking turns talking and controlling her body, pacing back and forth.

"Right now, you're just going to have to blend in and not get caught. If people see the two gems, they'll probably report you."

"Are you serious?! Girl, relax for a moment and just calm down!"

"Both of you get it together in there! Just… follow me, I'll get you something to hide in."

* * *

Sara peeked out from inside the house to keep an eye out for anyone not looking.

"Okay, the coast is clear," Sara assured, the fusion girl stepping out in a large tan trench coat and a matching fedora.

"Won't this attract suspicion?" the woman asked the Gem Warrior, making her giggle in response.

"Please, that disguise will cover up the fact that you have more than one gem. Trust me, it'll work. Remember, don't act like you're two people. You are one normally tall gem just strolling around."

The woman sighed in response as they strolled through the rainy streets and into a market, avoiding eye contact as they were looking at the many things being sold, from capsules, to miniature conductors, to specialized aerial vehicles, and even small metal kites.

' _Wow… all of this to conduct this big thundercloud?'_ Jessica gawked in the woman's head.

' _Yea. Each Gem Home handles a different thing around here,'_ Cyndi explained, ' _You saw how Sara's home focuses more on growing plants and fruits, we make some sick conductors living in here. Wait until you see what I can do with my guitar. So metal.'_

' _I can play well too.'_

' _You oughta show me some time… if we can separate from this.'_

Suddenly, there was a loud screeching, making everyone around the two scream and run. The Gem Warrior and fusion looked up to see a massive Pteranodon-like creature with the same body type as the mole that Sara faced before, looking like dirt with orange crystals sticking out of it. It seemed to be trying to bite down onto the massive conductor that was channeling the bigger thunderbolts which got drawn into the body of the beast.

"That's not good! Without the electricity, we can't conduct it and this whole place really will be a walking danger zone!" the fusion realized, quickly running towards the source of danger.

' _Wait a minute, what are you doing?! We're stuck together like this! I can't fight!'_ Jessica shouted in her head.

' _Calm down, Jess. Look, just do what I do and you'll be good,'_ Cyndi informed as the fusion ran up a large cord that lead to the conductor.

"Let's go!" Sara called out as whistled for her frog, who instantly leaped on in next to her.

Sara danced in a fast yet upbeat matter, the tapping on the metal making it look like she was tap dancing before she tapped Kermit's belly and they both glowed.

Back with the fusion of Jessica and Cyndi, she kept running and jumped up to get closer, actually whistling loudly to summon Gemma to the fight. The swan flapped its wings rapidly to make it and catch the fusion on her back. The fusion of Jessica and Cyndi managed to dodge and avoid the bolts while heading closer towards the Pteranodon as it screeched out loud. Soon the woman spotted Sara with what appeared to be frog legs, an inflatable neck, and some armor over her shoulders, including a frog head helmet.

' _Sara?!'_ Jessica gasped as Sara croaked, shooting her tongue out to hit the Pteranodon and get its attention.

"Hey, ugly! Get away from that thing!" she shouted as the Pteranodon screeched, flying away from the conductor to go after Sara.

The fusion saw this distraction and decided to take advantage by having Gemma soar and dive bomb the Pteranodon, the swan's beak piercing the corrupted gem right in the neck. The woman then reached for her chest and pulled out a violet and silver sai from the amethyst gem in her chest. She then raised it to the sky, a bolt of lightning striking it instantly, and while she felt the voltage, she quickly jammed it into the Pteranodon right in the piercing wound Gemma caused. It shrieked out in pain from the stab before it started to crack.

"It's cracking!" Sara realized, jumping up higher before dropping down with a double kick right onto that wound to make it crack some more before it exploded into sparkles.

The audience all looked at what just happened and cheered in applause for the warriors working together, Sara and the fusion looking back at all the masses as the former giggled in response

"How long has it been since we've teamed up?" Sara asked before her neck bloated from croaking.

"...Too long…" the woman answered, "That was so cool! Take it easy, Jess."

After a deep breath, a light flashed from in the woman's trench coat, making Cyndi tumble out and fall off Gemma.

"Cyndi!" Sara gasped, but Cyndi chuckled before one bolt of purple lightning shot out, catching Cyndi before it landed on the ground of Amethyst City, revealing a purple-furred wolf, the two sighing in relief, "Attaboy, Alpha! You're such a good boy for saving me! Who's a good boy!"

The wolf panted with a wagging tail before laying on its back so Cyndi can rub its belly.

"*sighs* I'm glad we're not stuck together like that," Jessica sighed in relief as she leaned back on top of Gemma.

"Maybe that small bit of discord between you two was what split you apart," Sara figured as they all landed back down on the ground, the Emerald Warrior defusing from her frog.

"That must be weird fusing with your pet."

"What, all the Gem Warriors can do that. It's the only fusion prohibited as of now."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Sara looked at the people cheering Cyndi and some coming over to her for praises, making her smile and jump off her frog to greet them and join her partner. Seeing all this, Jessica couldn't help but smile herself.

* * *

"So you're coming with us?" Jessica checked as Cyndi was packing some essentials like her guitar and radio.

"Heck yeah, I am. I want to know where Queen Selene is as well," Cyndi nodded, strapping her guitar to her back and opening a handle on the radio.

"I think it's very clear Amethyst City doesn't have Selene anywhere," Sara noted.

"Darn straight, we don't. Neither of us in Amethyst City heard a word from her, so it's likely she might be in one of the other homes."

"Don't you think this incoming civil war is just… pointless?"

"Yea, I do. I'm pretty sure some of the others do as well. Heck, the home that's staying the furthest away from all that chaos are those in the Lapis Lazuli Mountains," Cyndi pointed out, Jessica thinking about what she said.

"Then we can go there next," Jessica suggested as the two warriors looked at her in response before nodding in agreement.

"Great idea, Jess. Best we check to see if the mountains are still that peaceful and if Beth can help us," Sara smiled, giggling before giving Jessica a light peck on the cheek, surprising her before she placed her fingers where she kissed.

"Don't mind it. We do that here sometimes. By the way…" Cyndi smiled, giving Jessica a small kiss on her other cheek, "Good job with the fusion. It's been a long time since I felt a strong friendship and bond."

"Gee… thanks…" Jessica uttered nervously, her cheeks turning a shade of pinkish red.

"Look, she's blushing!" Sara giggled.

"You embarrassed, girl?" Cyndi checked.

"Shut up, it's just I never had a girl kiss my cheek like that before… or a boy for that matter," Jessica snapped in a panic, but instantly retreating to hide her embarrassment.

"It's cool, it's cool. We're just messing with you."

Jessica was still pretty embarrassed, but giggled a little along with the others.

* * *

A while later, the trio were now riding on their animal partners like mounts, with Alpha being large enough for Cyndi to ride like a horse.

"So this guy you're talking about likes both girls and guys?" Cyndi checked, looking rather surprised.

"Yeah. My friends say that he's bi," Jessica confirmed.

"That's actually kinda cool. Beth did always talk about balancing things out in life or something like that," Sara nodded before they saw the foot of the mountain, "This is where it begins!"

"Wow…" Jessica gawked, seeing the mountain range before her had shades of blue, starting with a deeper blue at the base, like a navy or cobalt, but the higher it went, the more cyan and sky blue it appeared .

They all then rose up and climbed the mountain, Gemma flying while they were doing that to reach the peak. After reaching a particular height, they saw a variety of smaller temples before seeing one big one near the top that resembled a huge pillar or tower. The structures appeared decorated in gemstones as they all looked in wonder at the various temples and all the people having fun, meditating, or simply mingling.

"It all looks so beautiful," Jessica smiled as they were going closer towards the larger tower.

"It is, isn't it," Cyndi smiled before they all stopped right on the front platform of the building.

They got off their companions before the animals shrunk down and decided to wait outside. The trio of girls looked around the temples, seeing younger citizens at play before entering inside the large tower.

"Beth~! We're here!" Sara called out, her voice echoing throughout the tower as they looked around.

"Is she not here?" Jessica wondered, the group walking up to the highest level of the tower.

After climbing the long flight of stairs, Cyndi opened the door, finding many candles throughout the chamber, and in the middle was a young woman meditating. She had neck length blue hair that covered one of her eyes, a lapis lazuli gem on her forehead, was barefoot with cyan nail polish on her fingers and toes, and wore a flowing cerulean dress with black zig zag patterns all over it. Right now, she had her eyes closed while sitting with her legs crossed, meditating while levitating in the air. The Gem Warriors saw what she was doing, Jessica gasping out of shock at her floating.

"How is she doing that?" she whispered to Sara.

"It's part of her meditation," Sara explained.

"She's very zen like that. Let's see if we can get her attention," Cyndi whispered as she and Sara tiptoed over to Beth, approaching her from both sides before kissing her.

"You both know I could see that with my third eye," Beth reminded, opening her eyes while raising her eyebrow.

"Still wanted to give you a little peck. How's everything?"

"As well as everything should continue to be. If either of you have come to ask if I'm holding Queen Selene in these mountains, I assure you like before, I do not have her."

"No we're not here to talk about that. And we know you don't have her," Cyndi assured, "This right here is Jessica. She's been asked by Diane from the Diamond Kingdom to help her find Selene and Lucy… her mother."

"She has a daughter now? Interesting…" Beth noted with a curious tone as she levitated back down to the ground.

"Still strange everyone knows of my mom here. So yeah, can you help us find them?" Jessica inquired.

"...I wish to speak with you alone, Jessica. I am intrigued to learn more."

The other Gems looked confused before shrugging and leaving the room.

"Sit with me," Beth instructed, motioning her to sit in front of her as Jessica did so, a bit nervously but crossing her legs like Beth did, "Now why don't you open your mind to me?"

"What do you mean? I don't have anything interesting to talk about," Jessica responded.

"Your heart rate and discordant aura say otherwise," Beth informed, Jessica sighing before throwing her arms up.

"Okay."

Beth held her hands out, as if motioning Jessica to hold them, letting the newcomer do just that. They both then closed their eyes, Beth being able to see Jessica's memories, the latter's face looking rather uncomfortable at first before the aura of Beth seemed to calm her mind and she kept looking.

"Your mind is clouded with fear and worry for Lucy. You also wish to know the truth about your father," Beth deduced from scanning Jessica's memories and emotions, making her shed a couple of tears.

"I am not liking this," Jessica confessed, unable to hold back said tears.

"I want you to know that I mean no harm or disrespect. I can tell that memories of your mother vary. You do argue, but she means a great deal to you."

Jessica sniffled a bit, but managed to calm down thanks to Beth's aura. Beth raised the newcomer's head so she could look into her eyes and wipe her tears away.

"I also saw that… you and Cyndi fused?" Beth replied, inquisitive and confused as Jessica wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, that happened in Amethyst City. It was by accident and it was a really weird feeling," Jessica admitted as she rubbed the back of her head, "I heard the other two say that it was forbidden for some reason?"

"Yes. Long ago, someone broke the law of a Gem fusing with a human. Fusion was a sacred act to the Gems, made to strengthen bonds, and yet this act of fusing with a human led to Selene's disappearance."

"Wow… bummer."

"Yes… a bummer indeed. But as of right now, during the state that Gemtropolis is in… I believe that strength in unity is needed again. To prevent this whole civil war nonsense from happening in the first place," Beth nodded and informed, placing a hand on Jessica's shoulder, "I can teach you fusion."

"Are you sure that's a smart thing to do?" Jessica checked out of concern.

"If you are the chosen warrior for the Diamond Kingdom, you should learn to perform this sacred action. Human or not, it's still important to learn the unity of mind, body, and soul."

"...I'm not entirely into this whole zen thing, but fair enough…"

They both stood up as Beth held out her hand.

"Take my hand and dance with me," Beth instructed.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked out of confusion.

"This is the dance I prefer to do."

Beth took Jessica's hand and brought her closer, much to her surprise as she guided her around slowly, taking turns spinning as Jessica was looking rather awkward.

"I'm not used to this type of dancing."

"Just follow my lead and try not to step on my toes. You'll be alright," Beth assured, Jessica trying to do so as Beth had her spin, nearly making the human girl dizzy before she stopped.

They continued dancing as their gems glowed, Jessica taking notice of the gem on Beth glowing before they both lit up brighter, engulfing and blinding the two. When it died down, a new woman appeared with flowing wavy lavender hair, green and cyan eyes, and now wearing a cerulean skirt with a floral design, a denim vest over a sky blue t-shirt.

' _I-It worked again!'_ Jessica gawked mentally as the fused woman looked at her form and apparel.

' _Yes. You and I are now one person. We must work in synchronization to keep this up. The fusion can come apart if there is discord and imbalance between the partners or if we will it,'_ Beth instructed and explained as the fusion walked, ' _I helped ease the discord in your heart a little bit, so you and I must think as one being.'_

"Like this?" the new woman inquired, her voice sounding very soothing and graceful, "Is this what we're like together?"

' _Indeed.'_

After a bit of posing to test, Sara and Cyndi entered, both of them looking stunned and amazed by the new fused woman before them and smiling.

"Wow, you look so pretty," Sara confessed and blushed as the woman spun herself to let her blouse skirt rise up via the speed and wind resistance.

"What do we call you?" Cyndi inquired of the woman as she thought of it.

"Hmm… I consider myself more of a Tessa. What do you think?" the fusion asked, Cyndi and Sara giggling as they nodded in response, "I'm glad I can please you."

The woman smiled and closed her eyes before she glowed brightly, the two gems separating and forming back into Jessica and Beth, the former looking very dizzy.

"Whoa…" Jessica gawked, still feeling woozy and awkward.

"You could get used to it over time," Beth informed with a sense of assurance.

"When you do that… do you forget who you are?"

"No… you forget that you're ever alone."

"Yeah. When two or more Gems fuse, it's always one person making up the best parts of both people," Sara added in as she stood up.

"Exactly. Fusions help Gems create stronger relationships by understanding each other and learning the strengths and weaknesses of the other," Beth clarified.

"Yeah. I felt some of that when we fused," Cyndi noted.

"I'm sure I can get better as we go, but we still need to find my mom and the queen," Jessica reminded the three Gems as Beth dusted off her forehead gem.

"Agreed. You'll need my clairvoyance to help sense danger… as well as to keep some of you in check," Beth confirmed, saying the last statement with a bit of a sly smile, making the Gems giggle and smirk in response.

* * *

The three were waiting outside on the balcony with their animal companions, Cyndi looking like she wanted to know what time it was.

"Come on, what's taking her so long?" she sighed as Sara was looking at her toes wiggling.

"Maybe she's looking for her animal friend," Sara figured as they then heard a loud screech.

The group looked up to see some kind of giant rodent with blue gemstones on its back and limbs, gliding through the air with a large amount of skin between its limbs, fingers, and toes. It was on Beth's shoulder as she walked out.

"There we go, Dabi. *looks to everyone* Sorry, he was hiding from me," Beth giggled a bit as they all got on their respective animals.

"Looks like we're gonna have to climb down," Sara shrugged to Cyndi as the two calmed their respective companions down.

"Wait, isn't that thing too small?" Jessica pointed out.

"Fear not," Beth assured as she tapped the creature's head, a lighting shining from the two before Beth now had animal ears sticking out and flaps between her arms and legs.

"So cool."

"My little pet coluga has a very unique trait."

Beth backed up a bit before running, soon spreading her arms and flapping before leaping up as she took off, gliding with ease.

"Well, let's not let her get ahead of us! Come on!" Jessica smirked as she and Gemma took off, the other Gem Warriors following her.

The quartet of young women flew from the mountain top, Sara and Cyndi using their animals to leap and climb their ways down, Jessica smiling that the numbers are growing and that more people will help find the ones she is looking for.

* * *

 **KKD: That one turned out very nicely.**

 **TB: I think so too. It's nice to take in the different environments the Gem Warriors live in and see what they themselves are like.**

 **KKD: It shows that this world has a lot of diversity, and through things like veggies tasting like fruit, weather factories above the clouds with constant storms, and temples on the side of the mountain make this an interesting world for sure.**

 **TB: And yes, the fusions were inspired by Steven Universe.**

 **KKD: Dancing and music, yea, that's kinda obvious, but at least we don't name them after the various gemstones.**

 **TB: We still give them human sounding names. So, favorite part?**

 **KKD: Hmm… I think seeing Jessica interact with this world with a sense of wonder not unlike a viewer would if they're imagining this type of setting, as well as us getting to see her mindset in the fusions.**

 **TB: As well as answering the questions of what fusions are like, the same sort of questions Steven Universe asked at some point or another.**

 **KKD: Exactly. And we're even given some internal monologues and explanations for how fusions work, as well as why they're special. Personally, from what I've seen in Steven Universe, it felt really out there and there wasn't that much on explanations for why most don't fuse aside from rank and being ordered not to. Here, there's some dilemma as to why that is, the importance of it to this culture, and why it wasn't seen until recently.**

 **TB: We'll get more into why it was forbidden later, but the next chapter will delve into getting the rest of the recruits.**

 **KKD: And hopefully, we'll get a better understanding of why every section of the kingdom is against each other to find their Queen.**

 **TB: Keep in mind that the whole thing is teetering on civil war and we haven't seen them fighting each other.**

 **KKD: So far, it's just mutual respect between select individuals. And the regions we've been to are admittedly more remote or outside the more major conflicted areas. So perhaps as we meet the remaining Gem Warriors, we can see that unfold not just through each sector's Gem Warrior, but also through some of the general populace.**

 **TB: Until then, you know who we are…**

 **KKD: Ore wa za Crossover King, KKD Silver...**

 **TB: I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony… *throws up the 'Too Sweet' gesture* and stay sweet.**

 **KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**KKD: Now we're getting deep into the story, and starting to explore just how much the queen's disappearance affected Gemtropolis.**

 **TB: You'll see much sooner how it affects some of the homes. But first, a little bit of a recap.**

 **KKD: After getting her mission to find the Gem Warriors to help her find the queen, Jessica first went to meet with Sara, the warrior from Emerald Plains, where she got a taste of what life is like in this world. They then rushed up to Amethyst City where they met rocker warrior Cyndi, who inadvertently introduces Jessica to the concept of fusion.**

 **TB: After all that and they faced off a Corrupted Gem that tried to eat off the electricity from that city, they went to the Lapis Lazuli Mountains to meet with a calm, zen warrior in Beth. She helped Jessica be more familiar with the concept of fusion.**

 **KKD: After which, the group set off for the next section of the new world. So what's next in store for our heroines?**

 **TB: Let's see. DISCLAIMERS!**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TB nor KKD own anything related to Disney, the style the company uses, or any properties it owns that may or may not be mentioned. They also do not own anything but the original concepts, characters, and ideas seen within.**

* * *

We see Diane pacing back and forth in the palace before she overlooked where all the Gem Homes intersected, seeing the Emerald Plains being underneath Amethyst City's cloud-based home, which circled around the Lapis Lazuli Mountain range. She also got a glimpse at the Gem Warriors traveling on a bridge towards the next home.

"Good. They're heading for Peridot Foundations," Diane nodded, seeing the hint of green the group was approaching, taking a look at the other areas before walking away, "Soon, the Gem Warriors will be reunited. And once they are, they can fulfill their roles… and I'll fulfill mine."

She sighed as she walked back into the castle before looking into a mirror, noticing the lack of gem anywhere on her body.

* * *

The four warriors passed by a sign saying "Greetings from Peridot Foundations", turning to see a highly industrial area with lime green structures, factories, and what looked to be ground and aerial vehicles of all kinds passing around them, each individual seeming to focus on some form of business.

"This looks like a future city from one of those sci-fi movies," Jessica noted, looking surprised before they all read a sign that said 'No Animals Allowed', "Seriously?"

"This is mostly due to animals probably interrupting whatever business they got running down here," Cyndi figured, Beth defusing from her animal partner.

"They're very punctual," Beth acknowledged as she pet Dabi on the head.

"Stuck-up and square is more like it."

"I think we should follow it if we're to get Liza's help," Sara suggested as she got off her frog, "Okay, Kermit, you gotta wait here with the rest, okay?"

"You be good, Alpha," Cyndi instructed, the wolf nodding before sitting.

"Gemma, watch over them," Jessica requested as everyone walked with her inside Peridot Foundations.

Once in, they heard some heavy machinery pounding, turning to witness some soldiers marching in some peridot gem armor, all going to various stations to train with various forms of weaponry from laser rifles to laser batons.

"Whew, they look like they're ready for a fight," Jessica gawked.

"They've been training for a civil war between the homes in order to find the whereabouts of Queen Selene," Beth explained.

"Seriously? I guess Diane wasn't kidding."

"We're Gems from the other homes, so… I don't think we're welcome here," Cyndi noted, seeing the soldiers were giving them glares that were telling them go away.

"Just be careful. Let's not do anything to cause trouble," Jessica whispered.

"We've stayed away from all this ruckus, now we're all just a group of people strolling and sightseeing," Sara shrugged and assured, averting her eyes away from the glares and focused on something else, "For now, we got to look for Liza."

The four looked around before they heard a popping noise, turning to a chute to see what appeared to be a note inside it, sealed with a lime green lid.

"Um, does this belong to anyone? Anyone at all?" Jessica checked out loud, but there was no answer.

"What's in it?" Sara wondered.

Jessica opened it to reveal a letter that appeared to be typed, and inside it was a parcel containing a rather futuristic walkie talkie with a video screen that showed some static.

"Let's see… 'To Whom this May Concern, the president and Gem Warrior of Peridot Foundations, Liza is in the middle of a combat meeting at this time, and cannot be reached until further notice. Your request is important to our Gem Warrior, however, so our president can be contacted via this Screenvid should you wish to speak with her. If you have an emergency, please contact this number…'" Beth read before they heard some static on the Screenvid.

 _-nyone there? Do any of the Gem Warriors read me?-_ they heard a voice call out, turning to see the screen start to static and come on, making the four run and duck inside an alleyway away from any prying eyes, _-Do you read me? I repeat, do you read me, Gem Warriors? Sara? Cyndi? Beth? Cassie? Sami? I'd settle for Judith at this point, I want to talk to someone!-_

"Take it easy, Liza. It's us. We read you," Cyndi responded, as the screen showed the video of a woman with long bright green hair in a ponytail, lime green eyes underneath a pair of black glasses with her gem in the ridge between the lenses.

 _-Cyndi? *sighs* I'm glad to see your face again. Are the others with you?-_

"Just Sara, Beth, and a new girl representing the Diamonds."

"My name's Jessica DiMartino," Jessica introduced herself as Liza adjusted her glasses, "What's going on?"

 _-I holed myself up in my room because I've been pressured by this general leading soldiers getting ready to fight any of the Gem Homes to search for Queen Selene. But these guys are clearly not prepared for what they're trying to face.-_

"You don't want to fight the other homes, do you?" Sara realized.

 _-No, I don't! But they won't listen to me. They need me to guide them to the future and to help protect Peridot Foundations, but war… this isn't what I want,-_ Liza sighed, trying to refrain from panicking.

"If you want, we can meet you in your room," Beth assured and offered as Liza looked unsure as she ended up wiping her eyes.

 _-I… I appreciate the offer, but… I can't. I don't want you guys to be in danger because of me. Plus, you could possibly give away my location to my troops. The general's been looking for me for months, and I'm not dealing with all this civil war drama!-_

"But Diane said that I have to bring all of you together in order to find my mother and the queen. Are you seriously giving up?," Jessica asked.

 _-I'm sorry… I can't. Seeing my troops readying themselves and refusing to listen to my own orders, believing they are more prepared to fight the battles to protect Peridot Foundations… I don't want any part of it. I am not endangering myself or my friends for the sake of some fool's war.-_

With Liza looking ashamed, the Screenvid turned off, making everyone sigh in response. Well, except for Jessica, for she was rubbing her forehead, looking increasingly frustrated.

"I am not going to let this stop me looking for my mom. I did not come this far to just let some incoming fight stop us from going any further!" Jessica groaned out of irritation as she ran her fingers through her hair, "Where's this general? I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!"

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?!" Cyndi gawked, trying to stop the marching Jessica, but couldn't reach her as she walked out of the alleyway.

"Jess, stop!" Sara called out as Jessica kept walking down with an angry expression.

"This is not a wise move for the chosen Diamond Warrior," Beth pointed out.

"You think?! Come on, we gotta get her before she does anything stupid!" Cyndi insisted as they followed Jessica.

"Excuse me, do you know where this general that's leading the troops to the fight is?" Jessica asked one bystander.

"The general? She's inside Peridot Foundations' main building. You can't miss it," the bystander informed.

"Thank you."

Jessica then stormed off into the building, the other Gem Warriors on her tail as she kept walking with a purpose. She got a good view of the tall woman with short dark green hair that barely covered her neck, wearing a light green set of armor over a dark green bodysuit, with only her feet bare.

"Hey you!" Jessica called out, making everyone talking to the general, as well as said general, to look at Jessica.

"Excuse me, no citizens are allowed in here without proper authorization! Leave now, or I will be forced to have you vacated from the premises," she sternly told Jessica, who looked sternly right back at her.

"Oh to heck with all this authorization crap! I couldn't help but overhear your so-called attempts to find the queen against your Gem Warrior and president's orders."

"Jess, you're making a mistake!" Cyndi whispered to Jessica while cringing at what's to come.

"I'm telling you, this whole civil war thing is nothing but horse hockey! You listen to your president and leave this to the Gem Warriors, or I'll… I'll do something, I just don't know what yet!" Jessica shouted.

"The president is nothing but a coward unwilling to accept the queen is a prisoner of war by one of the other sectors! And you have the gall to believe that she knows better?! I will find our president because I know what is best for our sector of Gemtropolis. One of the others must have our queen!"

"Does this whole group of factories and places of business have her?"

"That is none of your concern, civilian! No one apart from the top soldiers of this establishment are to have access to the information about the president, much less a human!"

"Able to figure out that I was human that fast?"

"Your appearance gives it away. I mean, there's the gaudy attire you're wearing and lack of a dominant color to indicate which sector you're from, mostly in the hair."

"I checked some of the others like…" Jessica started, snapping her fingers while trying to remember the names, "Oh yeah Emerald Fields, Amethyst City, and the Lapis Lazuli Mountains. None of them have Selene!"

"If that's true, then that just narrows down our options to Sapphire Shrine and Ruby Ruins, seeing that the Pearl Mansion has confirmed not to have her. And for all we know, you may be providing false information," the general countered.

"Jess, you can stop now," Sara insisted while swiping her hand across her throat in a 'cut it out' gesture.

"This is not the first time a human tried to earn friendship of the Gems, only to violate it by fusing with one of us! A non-Gem like you can never understand the affairs of Gemtropolis!"

"A non-Gem? Really? Then how do you explain THIS?!" Jessica shouted, turning around and lifting her hair up to reveal the diamond shaped mark on the back of her neck.

The general gasped in response to seeing the mark, everyone else in the room quickly kneeling before her while the general was stammering and dumbfounded by this reveal.

"Of course… the mark of the Diamond Kingdom," Beth realized.

"How is that possible?! How has a human been chosen to be the warrior for the highest ranking authority in all of Gemtropolis?!" the general gawked in disbelief as Jessica put her hair back down.

"I don't know, but they chose me for a reason. To find my mother and Selene!" Jessica informed, Sara giggling a little as the rest stood by her.

"Now that you know she's part of the Diamonds, that means you follow her orders now, right?" Sara checked with the general, who was just stunned while Cyndi raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can't believe a human is pulling rank on me!" she grunted, frustrated with this news before she hesitantly bowed.

"That doesn't seem to stop you from lording over your own president and pressuring her into fighting a battle she doesn't want," Beth pointed out, Jessica licking her finger before touching her hip with said finger, making a sort of hissing sound, akin to putting out a flame to make a sizzle sound.

"Now, how about the whereabouts of Liza?" Cyndi asked.

"We told you that we've been unable to find her location, considering she's covered her tracks and that she doesn't want to be found at the moment. Like I said before, she's a coward," the general retorted.

"No she's not! She's a good friend!" Sara shouted before alarms went off and on a monitor there was another one of those sharp orange gem creatures, this one taking the form of what appeared to be a gorilla.

This forced the general to activate the PA system.

"Attention all personnel! We are in the middle of Code Triple 6, a Corrupted Gem attack! Please proceed down your nearest escape route and stay there until the soldiers have it taken care of! This is NOT a drill! I repeat, this is NOT a drill! All troops, proceed to station 51, section 3 and dispose of the Corrupted Gem immediately!" the general announced over the speakers.

"You see that? THAT'S the real enemy out there! Not the other Gem Homes or sectors or whatever military talk you're spewing!" Jessica snapped.

"Yeah, with all those things constantly attacking our lands, we need to get all Gem Warriors to unite against them!" Cyndi added, the general getting herself ready to lead her troops.

"Right now, I have to lead the soldiers against those things. Without our Gem Warrior, we need a miracle," she retorted.

"Allow me to search for her," Beth insisted, taking her leave while Jessica looked a little nervous.

"Um, I still can't fight those things," she reminded as the other Gems looked at her.

"Don't worry. Leave it to us," Cyndi assured, pulling out her sais from her chest gem.

"Or you can fuse with one of us to help get you used to it," Sara offered, leaving Jessica to think about it.

"Y'know what, I'll try that fusion thing again. I wanna see what happens when fusing with you."

"Oh yea! Let's do it, girl!" Sara smiled, Cyndi smiling at this as well.

"Oh, don't forget this!" she called out as she pulled out Jessica's Walkman, all repaired, and threw it to her, the human Gem catching it with ease, "I added a little something to let you play the music out loud too."

"Thanks, Cyndi!" Jessica smiled, attaching it to a waist loop on her pants before playing the tape.

From it, once the lyrics 'what a feeling' were sung, this brought a smile to Sara's face as this got her to dance with a rather groovy manner as Jessica started dancing in a similar matter as well. They smiled as they continued dancing before they got closer, glowing brighter until the light engulfed them. From the light stepped forward a woman with short dark brown hair, one bright green eye, one cyan eye, wearing a plaid green vest over a white shirt, a green skirt, and still having the leafy bracelets, and having alternating white and green nail polish on her fingers and toes.

"He~lo-ho~! Mariah is here, and I'm ready to help and protect!" this woman cheerfully declared with a smile, spinning with her arms out and giggling in response before seeing Cyndi fighting off the Gorilla Gem, "It appears I am needed."

She then reached into her chest gem and pulled out Sara's mallet, twirling and spinning it before looking at it for a moment.

"But I don't think that's enough just yet."

She then reached to her gem tattoo on the back of her neck, grabbing a hilt that appeared from it before pulling out a four foot long broadsword that was glistening in the sunlight, the silver blade making the light refract a rainbow of colors while the golden hilt carried a diamond gem both at the end of the handle and on both sides of the guard.

' _Wait, this is my weapon?'_ Jessica gawked mentally as Mariah seemed wowed by the sheer size and shape of the blade.

' _So cool…'_ Sara gasped excitedly, Mariah smirking as she took the mallet and the broadsword, bringing them close together before they both glowed.

After a bit, the broadsword blade seemed to thin a bit while the mallet turned into a massive sledgehammer head with spikes on both ends of it, Mariah admiring the weapon with a sense of curiosity.

Back to Cyndi, she kept jabbing at the Gorilla Gem with her sais, trying to pin it down and weaken it. However, the gorilla pushed her off before it got hit in the back via Mariah's new spike hammer. The fusion smirked as she spun her weapon.

"Hands off the cute mechanic, monkey," Mariah smirked as she walked next to Cyndi.

"Don't make me blush, new girl," Cyndi giggled as they stood their ground against the Gorilla Gem, who beat its chest while letting out an unworldly roar.

* * *

Over with Beth, she stood with her hands together almost like in prayer. Her main eyes were closed tightly as her lapis gem on her forehead glowed brightly before her eyes opened.

"I found her," Beth declared before she was surrounded by an energy lapis gemstone.

After a few seconds, the gem faded from existence, revealing a room that had some light green interiors, a couple bean bag chairs, a couch, a television set with some games attached to it, and a brick computer.

"Liza, I can feel your presence in here," Beth informed, looking around the room.

"Please leave," she heard Liza respond, coming from somewhere in the room.

"Liza, we need you. You know your soldiers cannot handle the Corrupted Gems by themselves. Cyndi and Sara are doing their best along with Jessica to stop the Corrupted Gem, but we could use your help to even the odds."

Beth kept looking around, her eyes glancing along the perimeter of the room and turning towards a closet door and placed her hand on it.

"I know you are in this closet. And you know that my gem can allow me to phase through it to get to you. So it's either that, or you can come out. Your choice," Beth informed, a silence filling the room before the door opened, revealing Liza.

The girl in question wore what looked like a Japanese school girl uniform in brighter shades of green, a white shirt and bright green tie, a denim jacket, and a plaid green skirt, barefoot, and bright green nail polish on her fingers and toes.

"Why me, Beth?" Liza sighed as she threw herself on the bean bag.

"Don't you want to find Selene?" Beth inquired.

Liza simply slumped while running her fingers through her hair.

"I just don't have the will to fight anymore, what with the threat of civil war looming over every home of Gemtropolis, the general not listening to me, and the queen missing. I feel useless not being able to help find Selene and not being a strong enough president for my home," Liza sighed, placing her face in her palms.

"You're not useless, Liza. You have a great intelligence worthy of a leader, and you provide excellent strategy and planning," Beth assured before putting her hand on Liza's chin and raising her face to look at it, "Who else would we trust with that kind of task? Who else can decipher which fusion is the most suitable to use for a situation like this one."

Liza shifted her teary eyes away for a moment, putting her head on Beth's like she was laying in it.

"I just wish I was stronger to stop this whole war from happening and find the queen… but I'm not. I'm not strong enough…" Liza sniffled and spoke rather hoarsely.

"Not when you're alone. But together, with the Gem Warriors, with us… your friends… you're more than capable of anything," Beth encouraged, looking into Liza's eyes.

The two looked at each other with a loving gaze, Liza looking like she would break down into tears at any moment. Beth then put her lips on Liza's, sharing a kiss with her. The two kept this passionate lock for a while, Liza putting her hand on the back of Beth's head to bring her closer. Then the two smiled as they separated their lips from each other, Beth standing back up straight.

"I have to go now. The others might need my help," Beth informed as the lapis gem appeared around her again before she then vanished.

Liza felt her lips for a second, almost like she was still feeling the kiss before she took her glasses off to clean them, and then glanced at the peridot gems on the ridges.

* * *

Back with Mariah and Cyndi, they were still holding their own against the Gorilla Gem, but were getting pushed back more and more. As the two Gem Warriors fought, the general rushed up with a squadron of soldiers armed with batons and laser rifles concentrated on the Gorilla Gem. Some fired at it from a safe distance, making it roar back in irritation before the creature managed to speed its way towards them, knocking several troops into the wall nearby before some used their laser batons to subdue it.

"Back up, back up! I don't think you're goons will be enough!" Cyndi warned the general.

"We trained for a day like this! Don't tell us what we can and cannot do! All troops, fire at will and engage it up close if you must!" the general retorted and ordered, everyone saluting in response.

Some of the troops backed up to continue to fire while those closer rushed in to swing their batons at it, managing to get the gorilla to stumble to the ground a bit. With an angered roar, the beast threw its arms out, pushing all those surrounding it away with ease. The general scowled at the sight before engaging the gorilla herself. She managed to fare better than her troops, managing to hold her own against the Gorilla Gem's power, even pulling out her own laser baton.

"She's pretty good," Mariah admitted as the general kept batting down and holding her baton against the Corrupted Gem to hurt it more.

However, the Gorilla Gem grabbed the baton before breaking it with just a powerful grip. The general attempted to punch the beast, only to get swatted away by it. The general landed against a wall, wincing in pain as she saw a sharp orange gem lodged into her side.

"I think we should help her now," Cyndi suggested.

"I couldn't agree more," they heard Beth add in response before she teleported into the battle while holding a long bo staff capped on each end with a lapis lazuli gem.

"You couldn't find Liza?" Mariah asked.

"I did find her… and now I pray that she took my words to heart."

The other Gems nodded as Beth spun her staff around, hitting the gorilla in the head numerous times. The beast roared before the sheer motion he made caused sharp gems to shoot out, Beth spinning her bo staff to deflect all the incoming shards with ease. The gorilla then beat its chest before speeding towards Beth. Mariah and Cyndi quickly rushed, trying to be careful not to get hit before standing against the beast.

"Get your soldiers to retreat to safety," Beth called out to the general, who looked surprised at the three standing together.

"Very well then," she groaned, motioning her troops to retreat, the soldiers running back as suddenly their attention turned to a figure leaping over them.

The group looked over to see Liza, who managed to land, but accidentally tripped over a piece of debris, making Mariah stifle a giggle.

"I'm okay! I'm okay," Liza assured, getting right back up and dusting herself off, the others smiling a bit.

"I knew my words would reach you," Beth smiled as Liza took her stand alongside them.

"I'm done being weak and afraid. It's time to take action."

Liza reached into her gem and pulled out a long spear with a peridot gemstone embedded below the blade. She spun the extended weapon before slamming the blade down into the street. She then plucked it out of the ground and managed to swing it hard right into the Gorilla Gem's head, almost shattering some of its crystals. The other Gems jumped in to help her with Mariah managing to damage the gem some more, Cyndi and Beth leaping up to chip more pieces off of the ape, soon getting an advantage against it. Soon, the four rushed in, Liza being tossed into the air before spinning her spear and getting ready to thrust it downward upon landing while Mariah was winding her hammer back like she was about to hit a golf ball. With the downward stab and the hammer attack, the gorilla easily shattered into pieces.

"We did it…" Liza gawked as their weapons disappeared, "We did it! We did it together!"

Mariah smiled at this before she glowed, Sara and Jessica separating from their fusion while Liza was looking very giddy and happy. Liza cheered, high fiving and kissing her friends, especially Beth.

"Wow… that was awesome… thanks," Jessica smiled.

"No problem. Always nice joining with a friend," Sara giggled, giving Jessica a light kiss on the cheek.

Jessica was going to say something, but shrugged a bit before kissing Sara right back on her cheek, making her giggle in response.

"Glad to see you're getting used to being around here."

"So we're looking for Queen Selene and Jessica's mother? Let me get my things real quick and then we'll get the others," Liza informed, "We'll be headed to the Sapphire Shrine next, where I believe Sami will be an easy one to convince."

"Sami?" Jessica checked.

"The Sapphire Warrior," Beth informed.

* * *

The animals waiting by perked up as the Gem Warriors approached, Beth fusing with her coluga while the others boarded theirs.

"Climb aboard," Cyndi urged with her hand reaching out to her Peridot partner, Liza looking a tad nervous before extending her hand out and being helped up.

"I missed you guys," Liza smiled, squeezing Cyndi's waist tightly as they prepared to head to their next destination.

"We missed you too, Liza," Sara responded back, hopping onto her frog, Kermit, as Jessica climbed onto Gemma.

"So which way to the Sapphire Shrine?" Jessica asked.

"Glad you asked," Liza smiled, pulling out her GPS device and projecting a holographic map that showed the various homes of Gemtropolis and a blinking light to indicate the shrine as well as a glowing line to show the best path, "This is the best direction to take."

"Then let's get going there, shall we?"

"Looks like someone's getting used to calling the shots here," Cyndi smirked as the team got their animals to run and fly, Beth taking to the air alongside Jessica.

* * *

As the team trekked towards the Sapphire Shrine, they got a better look to see it resembled some kind of Shinto Shrine kind of temple with sapphire gemstones. There were several temples ranging from the size of regular homes to near pagoda sizes, all of which were populated by women who were training in meditation, judo, archery, sword fighting, etc. Jessica whistled in amazement as she watched all this from above, Gemma soon making her descent and landing near the big pagoda shaped castle.

"Any idea where Sami could be?" Cyndi checked with Liza, who looked at her tracker and began to scan the area.

"She is somewhere in this palace," Liza confirmed as the group slowly walked in the palace.

The group saw many of the locals training and looking at the group passing. They climbed a stairwell, which seemed to take a bit out of Jessica due to how high they had to climb, but Sara and Beth were able to help her through the last few steps.

"Whew… thanks. I don't know if I would've made it that far," Jessica panted before adjusting her clothes for a bit.

"Yoohoo, Sami! You in here?" Sara called out, only to get pulled aside by Beth, barely avoiding several bow shuriken that were sent at her feet.

"Not a very wise decision, Sara," Beth pointed out in a reminding tone, shaking her head and pointing to the wires on the floor leading to various points throughout the room.

Liza shushed her fellows before pulling out and opening a butterfly knife to carefully clip the wires and undo the traps, wiping sweat and adjusting her glasses while doing so.

"Whew, that was close. I was fortunate that I didn't activate the traps," Liza sighed with relief, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"I knew you'd do that," she heard a voice speak from above before a figure dropped down, knocking Liza down to the ground.

She then looked up to see a woman with short black blue hair, navy blue eyes, a sapphire gemstone on her right palm, was barefoot with navy blue nail polish on her fingers and toes, and wearing a blue warrior's kimono with a white floral pattern on it. This woman was also holding a bow and arrow that was aimed straight at Liza's face, making her look straight at the tip in a bit of fear.

"Shame you didn't account having a counterplan for me watching you undo those traps I set up," the woman tsked as looked at the others.

"What are you doin, Sami?!" Cyndi gawked as Beth and Sara prepared their weapons in response.

"Isn't it obvious?"

She lifted her bow up and fired the arrow in the middle of the whole group, making Jessica shirek and get in front of her new friends. She shut her eyes tightly before she felt something clutched in her hand, looking to see she caught the arrow.

"...I think I wet myself…" Jessica whimpered as she dropped the arrow and backed up a bit.

"Lucky catch… but you pass," Sami informed, her bow and arrow disappearing back into her gem, "The sudden reflex frightened you?"

"A-A little bit…"

"Ah, so you were testing her," Beth realized as her staff disappeared along with Sara's hammer, "You heard about Jessica being the new Diamond Warrior?"

"Indeed. Speaking of, it wasn't wise to expose your secret, young Diamond," Sami pointed out as she helped Liza up and patted her shoulder.

"What secret? Diane told me as soon as I was brought here," Jessica asked.

"You may be the Diamond Warrior, but not many Gems view humans in high regard due to what happened with Queen Selene…"

"Wait… Selene fused with a human? And THAT'S what caused so much trouble?"

"That's all I heard. As for who she fused with, that's out of my reach. But still to see that a human like you being chosen to be a Diamond Warrior can be seen as… distasteful by most Gems who share the viewpoint about humans," Sami added.

"That would explain why that square general had a stick up her butt about it," Cyndi realized while touching her chin.

"But right now we're trying to find Selene to prevent this whole crazy war from happening an-" Jessica started, trying to explain herself to the Sapphire Warrior.

"And your mother, Lucy. Yes, I am quite familiar with her," Sami interrupted while adjusting her kimono, "Probably the only human I can consider a good friend. Unlike most Gems, I view that humans have just as much potential as we do. You are no different."

"So does that mean you'll join us?" Sara asked, hopeful that Sami will be easy to convince like Liza said.

"I… I am conflicted at the moment. Everyone here is counting on me to lead them to find the queen, and yet… after that incident, my loyalties were tested and I cannot trust myself or any Gem Warriors."

"So what will you do?" Liza inquired.

"I will rejoin with you on one condition… one of you can best me in a duel," Sami informed, going over to a wall of weapons before picking up a curved, sheathed blade about two feet long before removing it from said sheath.

"Okay, that doesn't sound like a bad challenge," Cyndi shrugged, preparing to grab a weapon, but was halted by the Sapphire Warrior.

"The one who will be dueling me… is Jessica," Sami declared, pointing her blade at her, leaving the human girl stunned.

"Me!? But… I can hardly fight with a weapon!" she gawked and panicked, waving her hands to try and deny the challenge.

"Then consider this a training exercise."

"You can do it, Jess! You saw that your weapon was a sword when we fused! If you want to get Lucy back, I know you can get Sami to join us!" Sara encouraged, Jessica looking nervous as she looked at the other Gem Warriors, who gave her assuring looks as she then let a calming breath out.

"Alright… let's do it…" Jessica gulped, remembering how to bring her sword out and taking a dueling stance.

"Your stance is sloppy!" Sami scolded, running in first, forcing Jessica to hold her blade up, blocking every strike Sami was throwing at her, "Come on, you can't just block! Try to attack!"

Jessica grunted, trying to find an opening, but the broadsword seemed a bit heavy for her. She struggled to move it as she kept blocking Sami's chosen katana, the Sapphire managing to continue being on the offensive, eventually knocking her down. Jessica groaned as she used the blade to help herself back up and managed to swing at Sami, making her defend.

"That's right, don't rely on just the weapon. Rely on your own strength and use it with all you can!" Sami smirked, almost motivating Jessica as the Diamond Warrior yelled to pump herself up.

This time, Jessica swung her blade with much fervor and it was more evenly matched.

"Yeah, get her, Jess!" Cyndi cheered as Jessica kept on the offense.

"Whoo! Go for it!" Sara added in the cheering, Beth simply clapping her hands with a satisfied smile.

Jessica managed to swing her blade down and make her stumble before she ducked and spun around, sweep kicking Sami down before aiming her blade at her.

"...That enough strength for you…" Jessica panted, Sami looking at her adversary before using her blade to point the broadsword in another direction.

"...You pass," Sami nodded as she got up and sheathed her own katana.

"Wait, that's it? You're not gonna keep going?"

"I don't need to. I felt every bit of your intentions through your movements and strikes. You wanted to press forward and not give up searching for your mother."

As Sami said this, she put her sheathed katana back on the wall with the rest of her weapons before she bowed to Jessica. With some encouragement from the others, Jessica bowed in a slightly jerky manner, not familiar with this kind of practice.

"You've done well, Jessica," Sami informed with a smile.

"So… does this mean you'll join us?" Liza checked.

"Hmm… I'll say this only once. So listen carefully, all of you…"

Sami then began to pace back and forth around her room, the others looking anxious and/or excited to hear what she has to say.

"...YEAOH!" Sami suddenly screamed, swiping her arm down in front of her body, making everyone smile with Jessica looking confused before nodding and clapping in excitement.

"YES!" Cyndi and Sara cheered and high fived as the latter jumped and hugged Sami, kissing her cheek repeatedly.

"The odds grow ever closer in our favor now," Liza declared while adjusting her glasses.

"Indeed," Beth nodded in agreement, smiling as well.

Jessica stepped forward and bowed a little more appropriately while extending her hand out for a handshake. Sami smiled, bowing and shaking her hand as well before bringing her closer for a kiss on the cheek, Jessica returning the favor.

"I believe the Ruby Ruins are next?" Liza figured as she looked at her digital map of Gemtropolis.

"Then let us get moving. I'd rather we not keep Cassie waiting," Sami smiled as she grabbed her floral kimono and tore it off to reveal a more thinner suit that resembled a ninja's outfit, but without a mask and revealed her hands with navy blue tape around the forearms, and the feet and ankles were still bare.

* * *

The group rode off on their animal partners, Sami riding on the back of a large four-tailed fox. It didn't take too long for them to reach the entrance to what appeared to be the remains of a once great temple in the middle of an Earthly wasteland, but the ruby gemstones that adorned the place still seemed intact, and the people around it still thrived in their own homes and doing some heavy lifting.

"What wrecked this place up?" Jessica asked, looking very puzzled as to what could've happened here.

"Previous civilization stood proud here. An arrogant, war-seeking type from many, many years ago. However, all the Rubies were more of the aggressive type, more so than the previous ones. As such, the Rubies took over the place, but in their form of excitement, they destroyed the temples and exiled the previous owners of this place," Liza explained, recapping the history thanks to her device.

"These guys are tough, but Cassie's the toughest of them all. She wasn't given the title of Ruby Warrior for nothing," Cyndi pointed out.

"Nevertheless, she was always a valuable ally, always willing to lend her strength to aid," Beth concluded as the group disembarked on their animals and headed forth into the Ruby Ruins.

The glares from the denizens of this place seemed to be more intense than ever as the Gem Warriors walked through.

"Seriously, this is creepy," Jessica whispered.

"You got a lot of nerve showing your faces here," they heard a voice almost growl before they turned to see a particular Ruby stand up to them, this woman having wavy black hair, one blue eye while her ruby gemstone serves as another eye, was barefoot with dark red nail polish on her fingers and toes, and wore a suit of red that was sleeveless, bands on the wrists, and a bathing suit bottom that stopped at her thighs.

She also had a rather defined muscular figure with some muscles in her body, yet her chest and bottom were still normal.

"Um… hello, Cassie," Liza waved nervously, feeling the intense atmosphere from the hostility.

"I'm guessing these guys are the most pumped up for this war?" Jessica whispered to the others.

"Almost certainly," Beth confirmed, "But we knew we'd be going into hostile territory."

"At the very least, we're prepared," Sami pointed out as there was lots of chatter going on between the Ruby citizens.

"Intruders! Trespassers!" they all heard voices call out before Cassie raised her arm up to silence them.

"...Why are you all here? Especially with a human," Cassie demanded to know of the group as she cracked her neck.

"Cassie, please. We've almost reunited the Gem Warriors together in order to look for Queen Selene and this girl's mother. We wish no hostility from you or your fellow Rubies," Beth replied.

"Then maybe Selene shouldn't have danced the night away and fused with a human like her! *points to Jessica* You get me? The Gems YOU have aligned yourselves with betrayed our trust by violating that law!"

"Hold up, hold up, I didn't 'align' myself with anyone! I was asked by Diane to do this whole thing!" Jessica countered.

"THAT Gemless fraud?! Please! She's not to be trusted!" Cassie scoffed.

"Wait… she's not a Diamond?"

"No, she was adopted by Selene. Everyone knows that."

"...And nobody told me this why?"

"You never asked," Sara shrugged.

"Slipped my mind," Cyndi admitted.

"Focused on where Selene's whereabouts are," Liza informed.

"Focused on bringing the Gem Warriors together," Beth added.

"Same," Sami nodded, leaving Jessica to sigh in response.

"I guess it never occured to me then. I didn't see any sort of gem on her body," Jessica muttered while rubbing her head.

"If you're done realizing that and you wish for no violence, I suggest you all leave if you know what's good for you," Cassie warned.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. WE can't do that! We've come too far just to stop now!"

"Alright then. If you won't listen, then there's no other option than… TRIAL BY COMBAT!"

This got everyone to shout, all excited for the battle, the Gem Warriors on the other hand looking rather nervously while looking at all the individuals chanting for combat.

* * *

Soon, everyone stood around a stone ring, rock platforms surrounding said ring with the Rubies watching Cassie standing in front of the rest of the Gem Warriors.

"So this is what she meant, huh?" Jessica uttered, a little frightened by the height and seeing the audience chattering.

"The rules are simple. Winner stands tall, loser submits or gets ringed out. You guys win, I'll join quietly. I win… you leave and never come back!" Cassie declared, cracking her knuckles.

"So which one will you face out of all of us?" Beth inquired.

"One? Pfft, I can take on all of you no problem! Just step up, no weapons, no fusions, just our feet and fists! This'll be a piece of cake!"

"Was she the de facto leader when there's no Diamond?" Jessica whispered to Sami.

"No, there was always a Diamond to step up into the leader position. Cassie's always the most reckless of the group, but she's very emotional. The fact that her emotions dictate her actions often proves to be her weakness," Sami informed, "… I also know she had great respect for Lucy."

Jessica listened, thinking that might be a good way to reach out to her as Cassie stepped forward.

"So who wants to have a go at me first?" Cassie demanded, hyping herself up and getting ready to fight.

The Gems looked to each other for assurance before deciding that Cyndi and Sara would go first. The Amethyst and Emerald Gem Warriors looked ready for action before Cassie ran towards them. Sara ducked quick as Cyndi tried to throw a haymaker, but Cassie dodged with ease before giving Cyndi a gut check. Cyndi coughed up a bit while collapsing on her knees before Sara used this as an opportunity to vault and jump off her back for a front flipping axe kick.

"Whoa, that was cool!" Jessica gawked as Cassie stumbled back a bit from that kick, rubbing her head.

"Not bad," Cassie smirked before banging her forearms together, "But can you handle this?!"

She then spun around twice before she hit both Cyndi and Sara with her arms, a double lariat. This knocked them both down hard on their backs, the least experienced Gems wincing in pain as they struggled to get back up while the Rubies chanted Cassie's name. Cassie kept soaking in all the chants before picking Sara up by the waist and then managed to slam her behind her with a German suplex, Sara landing right on top of Cyndi, making both of them groan.

"Wait a minute… this is like that wrestling Mac always likes watching!" Jessica realized as Cassie posed for her audience yet again, "I watched it sometimes, so I know what it's about."

She then claps her hands together before she ran to the field.

"Hold on, it won't be as easy as you think!" Liza called out, words falling on deaf ears.

"YOU!" Jessica shouted, pointing to Cassie as the Ruby Warrior glared at her, taking her attention away from Sara and Cyndi.

"Oh, are you asking to be beaten that badly?" she scoffed, cracking her neck and knuckles.

"I won't be beaten, but I do want to know something. What did you think of my mother?"

Cassie looked away, leaving Jessica in the dark about her thoughts before Cassie looked back, more determined than ever.

"Did you come to talk or fight?" she demanded, walking towards Jessica with a form that intimidated her at first.

"Oh boy," Jessica gulped, managing to duck from her punches and kicks before grabbing her by the waist and tried to lift Cassie up over her head, but to no avail.

She grunted and groaned, trying her best to lift Cassie up, but all this little vain effort did was earn laughs from the crowd and some raised eyebrows from the Ruby Warrior.

"Are you done?" Cassie scoffed, turning and chopping Jessica, clapping right on her ears, making her ears ring.

Jessica groaned from this as Cassie was about to attack again, but Sara and Cyndi managed to recover from this. Sara jumped right at Cassie while Cyndi sweep kicked her simultaneously, an assisted body press being done onto her by Sara. This earned some boos from the Rubies in the crowd, but the Gems didn't care about that. Cassie got back up even while the three kept pounding on her.

"Come on, come on!" Cyndi chanted, motioning the others to join in the fight.

"The more the merrier!" Sara added, the other three Gems making it down into join in on the punching and pounding on her.

With a roar, Cassie used all her strength and force to push every single Gem off of her simultaneously, making them all fall and roll on the floor. The crowd cheered wildly for her as the Ruby managed to dominate the rest of her match.

"Did you guys really think you could all beat me at once?!" Cassie scoffed, grabbing Liza and hoisting her on her shoulders before tossing her into a stone pillar, back and head first, "It didn't always have to be like this! If our queen didn't break that law and disappeared, we wouldn't be fighting each other!"

"Is this really what you want, Cassie? All of the other Gem Homes have stopped preparing for the fight with the promise of Selene returning!" Sami coughed as she asked, struggling to stand back up, "Do you really still want to keep fighting? Even if it's your own friends?"

"Do you think I like fighting my friends? I don't!"

"Then why are you doing it?!" Jessica grunted, making Cassie raise an eyebrow as she looked at her fists and then the crowd.

"I… what's it to… I mean, uh…" Cassie stammered, not knowing what to say to that before screaming.

"Answer the question!" Cyndi yelled back, "Why are you fighting?!"

"...Because I felt betrayed! You girls just stood aside while Selene disappeared!" Cassie screamed, Sami noticing the tears streaming down her face, "Now I have to fight for my people! They're the only people I trust now! They won't betray me like Selene and Lucy did!"

"Sami told me that you respected my mom a lot. What happened?" Jessica asked, almost pleading to know.

"What else is there to say? She left us without saying anything. I thought she was a cool girl, someone who would never let you down. But then she had to go and..." Cassie tried to explain but was unable to even continue talking because it was so emotional for her.

"Wait, what else happened?"

"...I don't wanna talk about it…"

"From what you're saying, it sounds like there's more to the sto-"

"I said I don't! Wanna! TALK ABOUT IT!" Cassie roared, about to throw a wild haymaker at the human Diamond, but then Sami appeared and grabbed her fist, looking right into Cassie's eye before throwing a really hard punch herself.

The Ruby screamed in pain as she was forced back, growling as she glared at the Sapphire before her fist clenched.

"SAMI!" she roared, angered as she threw a hard punch right at Sami's face, making her stumble and almost collapse, but she held herself up long enough to growl and glare at Cassie.

"CASSIE!" Sami shouted, throwing yet another hard punch, this time right onto Cassie's gem eye, making the Ruby yell out and groan in pain, holding that gem as if it were about to fall off, but it didn't.

The two growled before they began to punch each other in unison, everyone cheering loudly and wildly from this display of the blurs of red and blue from their punches. They both then stumbled a bit before throwing another punch at each other simultaneously, causing them to fall back. The Ruby denizens all chanted and cheered like they normally did from that showing of power and ferocity as Sami slowly crawled over to Cassie, struggling to get her up.

"You're letting your emotions get the better of you and dictate your actions. I know you better than this, Cassie," Sami whispered when she got closer, managing to hear from slight sniffles and whimpers from the Ruby Warrior.

"I can't lose in front of all these people, Sami. These are my people. They're counting on me," Cassie panted while trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"We're counting on you as well. Your friends want you, need you back… I need you back."

Hearing what Sami said as she was helping her up, Cassie froze and teared up, trying to comprehend everything.

"I don't know if I can trust you guys again. After everything that happened, can I even swallow my pride knowing full well that I only escalated things on my end?" Cassie sniffled, unable to hold back her tears.

"I know you can. You're one of the strongest out of all of us, not in just in body, but in heart," Sami assured, putting her hand on Cassie's cheek, the Ruby Warrior turning into it like she wanted to kiss the gem in her palm but just chose not to.

"Is she crying?" Jessica gawked, surprised at this sort of finish.

"Sami knows Cassie better than some of us. She knows how to win her over," Beth informed as the Ruby and Sapphire gems looked each other in the eyes before they passionately kissed, surprising the crowd with vocal gasps and even Jessica.

"Whoa! Okay, I didn't see that coming," Jessica admitted as Cassie and Sami were enjoying their kiss.

"They are very close together. Isn't it sweet?" Sara smiled.

"...I love you, Sami," Cassie told her, the Sapphire Warrior wiping her tears away with her thumb.

"I love you too," Sami smiled back as they tenderly hugged it out, and then they parted, the Ruby turning to the crowd.

"IT'S A NO CONTEST! THESE GEMS ARE NO THREAT!"

After Cassie said this to the audience, the Rubies all chattered in confusion for a bit before the Gem Warriors clapped that Cassie and Sami were able to resolve their love after fighting them all. This got all the audience to clap as well while Cassie then helped her fellow Gems up.

"I… I'm sorry for acting so crazy earlier. I was angry and only wanted to fight," Cassie apologized, Sami motioning her to bow as she did just that.

"Hey, it's cool. *pats Cassie on the shoulder* We're a team again, and I think we can learn to deal with any vices, if you know what I mean," Cyndi assured with a smile.

The Gem Warriors all smiled as they hugged Cassie, Jessica inside the whole circle and shaking the Ruby Warrior's hand.

* * *

"Okay, I successfully called off the guys. They won't fight unless I give the word to," they all heard Cassie assure as the team were getting ready to head off.

"That's great to here. Now what's the name of the last place to head to-" Jessica started as she looked at Cassie coming towards them before her eyes widened and she visibly gasped, "Oh my God!"

Cassie approached the group with a 20 foot long python around her neck and arms with ruby gemstones embedded into parts of its skin and she was holding it by the neck to keep its head up.

"Look at him. Isn't he just adorable?" Cassie smiled, petting the python a bit as she got closer to Jessica.

"Just keep that thing away from me, please," Jessica panicked as she ducked behind Gemma's massive wing.

"Take it easy, Jess. Faust is already pretty stuffed after eating a large gem. Don't anger him or me and I'll make sure he's good to you. Come here and pet him. Come on, he's good."

Jessica just looked petrified before swiping some of her hair back.

"Snakes… why'd it have to be snakes? ...Stupid Indiana Jones…" she muttered before coming closer.

The snake hissed just a little as it moved slightly to get closer to Jessica who nervously petted the snake. The anxiety seemed to subside as Faust moved like he wanted to be petted, leaving Jessica to smile a little as she continued.

"I think he likes you now," Cassie smiled as Jessica looked relieved.

"To answer your question, the last place is the Pearl Mansion," Liza informed.

"Just one giant house?"

"You'll see when we get there. Since you already know Judith confirmed that she doesn't have Selene there…"

"And neither do I, don't forget that," Cassie reminded as she climbed aboard Sami's four tailed fox behind her.

"I hope we can reach out to her as well."

Jessica nodded as the group mounted, Beth fusing with her coluga and then they took off to their final destination before the end of their mission.

* * *

 **TB: Just one more Gem Warrior to recruit.**

 **KKD: And I hope you guys have been enjoying this so far.**

 **TB: How do you think this turned out?**

 **KKD: I think this turned out to be a very cool chapter.**

 **TB: I was hoping that we made some things work in this chapter because there was some hesitancy about certain scenes if you know what I mean. I wanted to make sure they were working well.**

 **KKD: Understandable.**

 **TB: Favorite parts?**

 **KKD: Hmm… tricky. I liked this whole chapter from Liza's home being a business with its own military, Sami now wearing a ninja outfit instead of the battle kimono, and Cassie being from a warrior tribe all feel very awesome.**

 **TB: And we introduced to same sex kisses in a Disney story we're doing. How's that for inclusion of lesbians? *opens his mouth as some brownies drop down inside so he can eat them***

 **KKD: Easy there. Honestly, we're not entirely sure we depicted lesbians or gays in general in an accurate light since, admittedly, we're two straight dudes, so… any members of the LGBTQ community feel free to let us know if the depictions are accurate, offensive, inaccurate, whatever. Just make sure it's constructive.**

 **TB: And be civil about it, please. I know it's hard asking people to be civil on the Internet, but we'll improve better if you are calm about your constructive criticism.**

 **KKD: Exactly. In the meantime, feel free to leave other positive or constructive criticisms in your reviews of each chapter, including this one.**

 **TB: And yes, my favorite part was the fight with Cassie. Both sides had something to prove and it included wrestling styles. If you know us, we're wrestling fans.**

 **KKD: One of us a bigger fan than the other admittedly, but still.**

 **TB: Stay tuned for more Gemtropolis to come. Until then, I'm the Lone Rider…**

 **KKD: Ore wa za Crossover King. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**TB: Just think, this quest will soon finish. But how difficult will getting the last Gem Warrior be?**

 **KKD: Shouldn't be that easy, but they still need all the help they can get.**

 **TB: That's right.**

 **KKD: Still, with this part of the journey coming to an end, the struggle to find the queen and Lucy should commence soon.**

 **TB: Brief recap, go!**

 **KKD: We briefly learned of a secret of Diane's after we saw the Gems seek out the help of Peridot Foundations president Liza, the Gem Warrior of this region.**

 **TB: Selene was the Gem who broke the law about fusing with a human, but it isn't clear who the human is. Recruiting Gems whose people were preparing for eventual civil war would be very difficult, and they were tested.**

 **KKD: Namely Jessica. Liza was a bit scared, but she was eventually persuaded to help with Beth's aid. Then Sami, the Sapphire Gem tested Jessica on her home turf to see if she's worthy of being a Gem Warrior. Then came Cassie from the Ruby Tribe, and hoo boy…**

 **TB: A full out fight of one against the other Gem Warriors. Cassie revealed that Diane isn't really a Gem, but adopted by the Queen. She might also know more than she's letting on, but that'll be later. Eventually, it was Sami who was able to reach out to Cassie after a hard fought battle and the two show that they love each other just as much as the Ruby and Sapphire of Steven Universe.**

 **KKD: And now with almost all the Gems reunited, there remains one warrior to recruit.**

 **TB: How will this fare? Let's find out. Disclaimers!**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TB nor KKD own anything related to Disney, the style the company uses, or any properties it owns that may or may not be mentioned. They also do not own anything but the original concepts, characters, and ideas seen within.**

* * *

All the Gem Warriors were zooming along before they stopped in front of a seaside mansion, which was ornately designed similar to an old Victorian Era building, vibrant colors with pearls embedded into the structure, and some exotic animals lounging outside the front yard like it's a zoo, including a peacock.

"Here it is… Pearl Mansion," Liza informed.

"Wow… it looks huge!" Jessica gawked, seeing the mansion was eight stories tall.

"Indeed. Not as tall as my buildings at Peridot Foundations, but it is grander."

"And fancier too," Sara added.

"I don't like this place. It looks like it screams 'I'm better than you and always will be.'" Cassie groaned as she dismounted from Sami's fox.

"So do we just knock?" Jessica checked.

"I guess so," Cyndi shrugged as they walked towards the entranceway, eyeing the animals on their way to the door.

Jessica then stepped closest to the door and knocked on it, an echo sounding off from within before there seemed to be a period of silence.

"Is she not home?" Beth inquired as the others looked nervous.

The door then opened to reveal a woman in a french maid outfit and barefoot along with dark red nail polish.

"May I ask what the pleasure is?" the maid inquired.

"...We wish to see Judith," Sami requested as the maid motioned them to come in.

The group stepped inside and gazed at the glamorous interior, admiring all of the various decor that looked ancient, but still familiar. There were also portraits of various Pearl Warriors before the Judith that they spoke of, each wielding their own form of weapon, but also displaying their own air of grace and elegance to them.

"Lady Judith is taking her bath right now. She should be finished in a minute or too," the maid informed as she showed them to the guest room.

"Are all the rooms this large?" Jessica checked.

"Well, most of them anyway," Liza shrugged.

"I'm not feeling too good about this," Cassie admitted as she flexed her fingers like she's preventing herself from clenching her fists before Sami held her hand.

"Relax, Cassie. I know Judith will likely be difficult to recruit, but I'm certain that we'll be able to convince her," Sami assured.

After a few seconds, a woman walked into the room with a towel around her head and a furry bathrobe, and while she appeared in her late 30s, the girls could tell she had gold colored eyes, matching nail polish on her fingers and toes, and a visible pearl on her left shoulder.

"Chloe, I don't recall requesting guests," the woman sighed as she looked at her maid.

"My apologies, Lady Judith. They asked to see you and I assumed it was important," the maid, Chloe informed, bowing before the woman in question.

"Very well then. Off with you."

Chloe bowed before taking her leave, Judith sitting down and lifting her leg up over her other one while reaching for a cup of champagne.

"Long time no see, fellow Gem Warriors. How are you?" Judith greeted, taking a sip of her champagne.

"Doing great. How about you?" Sara inquired.

"Practically perfect, Sara. I don't have to worry about the fruitless civil war building outside my humble abode. My servants keep me company as well."

"We're here becau-" Jessica started, only for the Pearl Warrior to put her hand up and stop her.

"Don't tell me, I heard the word spread throughout. You're the human chosen by Diane in the Diamond Kingdom to be their Warrior. You've been gathering my friends together, therefore preventing this war from happening, all so you can find Lucy and Queen Selene. Am I right? I'm never wrong," Judith deduced, sipping some more champagne.

"Ok… yeah."

"Zero to annoyed in a moment. I forgot how much talent you have at this, Judith," Cassie scowled.

"Far more than a brute such as yourself," Judith scoffed, Cassie glaring and looking like she was about to let loose again.

"Cassie, don't. It's exactly what she wants," Sami shushed, trying to calm her love down.

"Okay, let's cut the mean stuff out. Will you join us?" Cyndi requested, Judith standing up and placing her glass down while thinking about it.

"Mmm~... absolutely not," Judith responded with bluntness.

"What?! Why!?" Jessica demanded.

"Yeah, Jessica went pretty far with us in an attempt to ask us to rescue the Queen and her mother, so why would you say no?!" Sara snapped, Judith stepping behind a changing screen as she set her robe and towel on top, preparing to change into a different set of clothes.

"The rest of you I don't have issue with… well, maybe Cassie, but that's an exception. The one I have a problem with… is her, right there," Judith informed, peeking out to point to Jessica with a look of disdain as she kept changing, "The Gems that she is associated with. What those Diamonds did to me, how they made me feel, is inexcusable."

"Aw~, your poor fifi's got hurt by the Diamonds? Boo hoo," Cyndi mocked with a fake cry.

"Easy, Cyndi," Beth shushed.

"Y'know, your mother… Lucy, she was a great friend when she visited," Judith pointed out.

"Right, I've been told that a lot while on this trip," Jessica pointed out.

"She had excellent tastes, was enjoyable to be with, and to be frank she made time with the other Gem Warriors enjoyable too. That Gemless liar, Diane told me that she had to leave due to her having a child and wanting to raise her. That child being you…"

Judith then walked out, revealing her slicked back amber hair, and while remaining barefoot she wore a pale yellow dress with a magenta sash tied around her waist, and cyan yoga pants that stopped above the ankles.

"What are you saying?"

"Lucy never noticed my feelings for her, and I never got to tell her… how much I loved her!"

This shocked Jessica a bit, but the others didn't react so much.

"You loved her. Y-You… You had a crush on my mom?" Jessica gawked when she realized this.

"Yeah, and she wouldn't shut up about it," Cyndi groaned as she folded her arms together.

"I loved her too, Judith, but you know about the law of Gems and humans fusing!" Cassie shouted.

"Wait… you loved Lucy too?" Sami gasped, Jessica turning to look at Cassie, who sighed in response.

"Yeah, I did. It hurt, but I love you now, Sami. Now I'm better off with it."

"Of course you are, but what about me? I have never been able to find anyone special before, but when she arrived, we had such a wonderful bond together! Then she had to go and love someone else!" Judith groaned.

"My father?" Jessica figured out, "I don't even know who my dad is!"

"Father? Oh~hohohohoho!" Judith laughed off, confusing Jessica, "You don't have a father! Who gave you that idea?!"

"Stop laughing, isn't that natural?"

"Yes, but not here. Why do you think there's a diamond tattoo on the back of your neck? You honestly thought you had a father? Pfft."

"Wait… what're you saying?"

"What I am attempting to tell you is that Diane has lied to you, like she always has! And it seems your mother picked up on that as well. Not only did she not reciprocate my love and notice it, but she went ahead and fell in love with another woman of the Diamond Kingdom!"

"...I have two mothers… oh God, I have two mothers…" Jessica muttered, actually stumbling and falling down to the floor, looking shocked and in a state of disbelief, breathing heavily.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Sara checked, trying to help her regain some composure.

"Breathe easier, Jessica. Take deep breaths and calm down," Beth instructed as Jessica did just that, slowly getting up.

"I shocked the poor girl into hyperventilating. Oh dear," Judith mock-gasped, chuckling a little under her breath.

"I knew Lucy might've loved and fused with a Gem, but I didn't think it was a Diamond," Cassie admitted while trying to help Jessica out.

"Everyone seems to have a habit of hiding important info from me… is there anything else I should know?" Jessica asked, still trying to breath despite her emotional state, feeling like she could pass out at any moment.

"I'm sorry, dear, I'm afraid any further information is not worthy of a freakish half-breed offspring. A human was one thing, but to have that human break the one cardinal sin of fusing with a Gem and somehow producing young… inexcusable. That lying sow abandoned me… abandoned all of us and stomped on our friendship."

"...What did you say?"

"I said that your mother is a liar. She made me feel unrequited, not fully appreciating what I could offer, and rejected me for a Diamond! It's both your faults for leaving and breaking the law!"

Jessica started to look frustrated, upset, and straight up angry before Judith spat right in her face. To further vent herself, Jessica stomped on Judith's right foot, making the Pearl yell and groan in pain, gripping it in response.

"You uncouth little-!" Judith growled before Jessica suddenly slapped her right across the face, the other Gems too stunned by her reaction to that.

"NOBODY insults me or my mother! Now take that back and apologize!" Jessica demanded.

"I refuse!"

Judith slapped Jessica right back, but the newly revealed half-Gem blocked the slap and pushed her back.

"Take back what you said or you'll get it where the sun don't shine!" Jessica snapped out of rage.

"Ill advised, Jess! You don't want to go up against a Pearl with blind rage!" Liza tried to warn.

"We don't settle this with slaps and underhanded tactics. We settle this with blades!" Judith declared.

* * *

The group had migrated to a separate long room lined with various rapiers and blades along with mats on the walls and doors. At two ends of a long mat, Jessica and Judith were standing across from each other, Judith tapping her shoulder pearl and pulling out a shimmering silver rapier with a rainbow glimmer effect from the pearls in its guard.

"You wish to defend the honor of your mother and yourself? Guard yourself and defeat me if you can, half-breed," Judith demanded of Jessica.

"You remind me of some buttholes I see that think they're better than everyone else. That they're prettier than everyone else because of their big house and big money. Well today, I'll prove that you aren't better than us. You're not better than me," Jessica countered, pulling her broadsword out from behind her and aiming it towards Judith, the two glaring at each other "No wonder Mom didn't love you back. You're pathetic, petty, and selfish."

"I will make you eat those words, Diamond Warrior…"

The two fighters then lunged at each other, swiping with their respective swords, Judith using the traditional fencing form while Jessica kept swinging and blocking like she normally did before with her fight against Sami. Due to her wider blade, she was more capable of blocking Judith's rapier, but the Pearl Warrior seemed quicker and tried to attack from differing angles to keep Jessica on her toes. All the Gems watched with interest as the two duelists clashed blades repeatedly, the clanging of metal echoing throughout the room, sparks occasionally flying from the metal without anything catching fire, and the smell of metal and sweat permeating the air.

"Come on, Jess! Show that overcocky Pearl whose boss!" Cassie cheered, Jessica giving a quick nod, not taking her eyes off of Judith as she managed to twirl her broadsword with ease despite the blade's width and length.

Judith was impressed by this skill, dodging with the grace of a ballerina with each strike and block before thrusting her thin blade at Jessica, the tip of the rapier slicing through Jessica's shirt on the side, scratching her side even though the Half-Diamond managed to move away while gripping her side to see how bad it was, able to feel a warmth on the spot and a little bit of blood.

"Remember, don't rely on just the weapon. Rely on your own strength and use it with all you can!" Sami reminded, making Jessica's eyes widen a bit, but she smirked and quickly blocked two more thrusts from Judith.

Jessica was watching Judith's form and movements, blocking her rapier every time she would strike, the broadsword acting like a shield as the rapier soon bounced off and made Judith stumble back.

"Where is this strength even coming from?" Judith gawked as she struggled to push back against the brick wall Jessica had seemingly transformed into thanks to using her larger blade.

Jessica smirked before pushing forward, each clang and clash making Judith look more and more nervous before it seemed like the Pearl was about to fall. Jessica then roared, slamming her blade right into Judith's shoulder gem, making it crack and the Pearl scream in pain.

"No, no, stop! Don't you know what would happen if you attack the gem?" Judith grunted and asked nervously, fearful about Jessica doing anything worse to her while gripping her shoulder, "I never expected you to attack the actual spot where my gem is. Any more damage and you risk shattering me as well!"

"Thanks for pointing out your weak spot," Jessica replied, her broadsword disappearing before jumping and giving the Pearl gem in her shoulder a big round kick, making her fall over and roll on the ground until she was on her side, gem side up before Jessica grabbed it in a tight manner, "Now take back what you said about my mom and me, or I pull this out!"

"No way!" Cyndi gasped.

"She wouldn't!" Sara gawked, the other Gems looking shocked at Jessica's actions.

"You wouldn't dare!" Judith nearly growled.

"Do you seriously want to test my patience?" Jessica warned, pulling just slightly on the gem, making Judith groan in some pain, the Half-Diamond looking back up at the other Gem Warriors and winking, allowing Beth to read the expression

"She won't pull the gem," Beth deduced in a whisper to the other Gems, "This is just a bluff and she's using it as leverage."

The other Gems nodded as Jessica held a begging Judith down, the tears that ran from her eyes starting to make her eye shadow leak and run, making it look like a panda bear.

"Please make the pain stop!" Judith pleaded.

"Come on, I'm only pulling it out gently here," Jessica said casually with another slight tug, the pull making Judith cry out in pain.

"Stop, just stop! I yield! I apologize for the things I said! For the love of our Obsidian goddess, just stop!"

Jessica rolled her eyes hearing Judith, this proud and rather full of herself warrior who had no qualms saying bad things about her and her mother was now sniveling and begging her to stop, even though she wasn't really going to pull out her gem. After a bit, she just pushed the cracked pearl back into her shoulder like normal before getting up.

"Look at you now. You were talking so much trash about me and my mother just for what we were in comparison to your lofty standards, and how my mom never loved you. Now you got your butt kicked by a human, a half-human half-gem no less, and now you're laying on the floor, crying like a baby! Did I hurt your feelings? Did I hurt your pride?" Jessica scoffed and mocked, Judith still sniffling and crying, "I'm sorry my mom may not have noticed your feelings for her before she left, but that's no excuse to act like a jerk. All these Gems I met were able to avoid the war in their own ways and had to learn to get along with each other so they can work together and reunite! But you? You just closed yourself off from your friends, probably the only other friends you have because it can get lonely here sometimes I bet. And for what? To avoid the war? No! You are a selfish clod, your heart turned black, your soul is afraid of being broken again, and now every single thing about you is ugly!"

Judith seemed helpless before Jessica's deconstruction of everything wrong with her, all of which was true as memories flashed back into her mind of her, Lucy, and her friends, making her start to think about herself. She just sniffled and turned away, her servants helping her up and taking her out of the room.

"Oh, and another thing? GROW UP!" Jessica added in as she walked back to her friends, dusting herself off before taking note of the scratch on her side, "Tell me, does it look bad?"

"Well, nothing a little medical attention can't fix," Liza assured as she pulled out her own little compact first aid kit that popped open to reveal a bunch of shelves of different medicinal supplies.

"Allow me to help with that," they heard a voice request, turning to see the servant that greeted them at the door, Liza accepting her help as they scanned Jessica.

"...I still can't believe I have two mothers… and that my other mother is a Gem from this place I only heard stories of as a kid," Jessica admitted as she sighed, looking at where her scratch used to be and see that it was all healed up, "Huh… that was quick."

"It's a shock to all of us," Sami added in agreement as the girls they nodded.

"And yeah, I knew that Lucy fused with a Gem and loved her… but I didn't think it would be a Diamond," Cassie confessed, "Sami, what I said about loving Lucy was true. But I-"

"Worry nothing of it, Cassie. You still abided by the sacred law of not fusing with a human. I admire that sometimes you have surprising restraint and respect."

With this assurance, they both smiled and gave each other a light kiss to further assure their love.

"I always thought having a father was what would end up helping me find closure and that someone like him could help prepare for the future… but I didn't realize that the father never really existed," Jessica shrugged, "I think it's kinda cool that I have two moms."

The Gems smiled at this as Jessica turned her head around and looked at the entranceway where Judith left.

"After this, I believe now you owe Judith an apology," Beth pointed out to Jessica with her arms crossed.

"Pfft, why should I say sorry after she had the guts to say those things about me?" Jessica scoffed, only to get the stern look from both Beth and Sami, the Half-Diamond wincing a bit from closing up the scratch.

"What she said wasn't right, but we still need her help and all the Gem Warriors in order to rescue the queen and your mother," Sara pointed out, "Plus, it'll be great to be her friend again."

"From what her expressions, I can tell that she is genuinely heartbroken. With the way you deconstructed her flaws, it did hurt her pride. It also seemed to add more ache after her love for Lucy was left unrequited," Beth informed.

"*sighs* I'd probably feel the same way too if no one loved me back. By that, I mean like how Cassie said she dealt with it," Jessica confessed before raising her hands in defeat, "Fine, let's go talk to Judith."

* * *

After her scratch got patched up, Jessica walked out of the room and down the hall to see Judith playing a violin while laying on a fancy chair in what looked like a study with shag carpet for a floor, bookcases, a globe, a bookcase behind her with a fireplace, and other things. The Half-Diamond looked back at her friends, who motioned her to go forward before she let out a sigh and stepped in. The shag floor kinda reminded Jessica of the floor in her bedroom when she gripped it with her toes, the soft texture allowing her to feel a little more comfortable while walking closer.

"*clears throat* _Hey Jude~, don't make it bad. ...Take a sad song~, and make it better~._ " Jessica sang to try and get Judith's attention, the violin playing Pearl then stopping to see Jessica standing in front of her.

"Hmhm, Lucy and I loved that song," Judith smiled as she sat up, chuckling before it stopped and she turned away with a saddened expression.

"Hey, what you said wasn't right and I had to defend myself and my mother… but I shouldn't have said what I said eithe-"

"You were right about me."

"...What?"

"I wanted no part of the civil war and stayed away from my fellow Gem Warriors because I felt a Diamond took away the only person I could possibly feel love for. Sure, my reputation as a high ranking Pearl and a Gem Warrior were below the Diamonds, and I knew I couldn't fuse with a human. I couldn't really say my feelings because I would be afraid of breaking the law, and that's what hurt me the most. I turned those emotions inward and I became what you described as… ugly. I became bitter at the Diamonds, especially towards that Gemless Diane, and I couldn't bring myself to deal with any more lies and heartbreak. But there's not a day that goes by when I think about your mother and even my friends and I wonder… do they love me for who I am, or do they hate me for what I've become?"

"When we see my mom, why not tell her what you said to me?" Jessica asked, placing a hand on Judith's shoulder, making sure to keep it away from the still healing pearl on her shoulder, "That thing heals on its own?"

"One of my servants just put a special ointment on it, the cracks will self heal and my pearl will look good as new," Judith assured, placing her hand on Jessica's, "But yes, I'll tell Lucy how I feel."

"Also, I fused with some of your buddies and it helped us a lot."

"As I told her, we all need more unity and less discord," Beth agreed with a small smile.

"And no, we don't hate you, silly. I understand you were going through rough times and thought you needed some time on your own," Sara assured.

"I don't hate you either, Judith… at least not as much as I used to," Cassie also assured the Pearl, rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

"Wou~ld you like to fuse with me for a moment?" Jessica offered, Judith looking away with a blush on her face, "I know a song that'll set the mood."

She then hit the play button on her Walkman before clearing her throat.

" _Can… anybody~ find me~ somebody to~ love…"_ she started to sing before starting to dance.

Judith looked a bit surprised by the song, having heard the vocals before turning to see Jessica doing her best to dance gracefully, yet also awkwardly because of some stumbles.

" _Each morning I get up I die a little, can barely stand on my feet~! Take a lo~ok in the mirror and cry. Lord, what you're doing to me."_

Judith then stood up from her seat, stopping Jessica mid-dance before clasping her hands and motioned her to look down and follow her feet and motions.

" _I have spent all my years in believing you, but I just can't get no relief, Lord~! Somebody…_ " Jessica continued, making sure not to step on Judith's toes.

" _Somebody…"_ Judith joined in.

" _Ooh~, somebody…"_

" _Can anybody find me~"_ they both sang almost in unison.

" _Somebody to love~,"_ Judith finished the verse as Jessica kept dancing along with her, "You're getting better, darling."

"Thank you," Jessica smiled as they continued, " _I work hard._ "

" _She works hard."_

" _Every day of my life. I work 'til I ache my bones~. At the end."_

" _At the end of the day."_

" _I take home my hard-earned pay all~ on my own!"_

" _Yes, on my knees, on-"_

" _I get down on my knees and I start to pray!"_

" _Praise the Lord!"_

"' _Til my tears run down from my eyes, Lord~! Somebody."_

" _Somebody."_

" _Ooh~ somebody!"_

" _Please!"_

" _Can anybody find me~!"_ they sang together as the Gem Warriors watched while they kept dancing with smiles, " _Somebody to lo~ve!"_

As they both hit the long note, their gems lit up together, causing them to embrace closer together and form a new being. The resulting fusion now had amber hair like both of them, but it was done in a wavy style, having one cyan eye and one green eye, the gems on their respective spots while wearing what looked like a pale yellow ballerina top, a transparent white silk ballerina skirt, magenta yoga pants, and white leg warmers that cover half her feet and lower legs. This wowed the Gem Warriors watching as this lone Gem continued dancing to the song.

" _Eve~ryday! I try, and I try, and I try. But e~verybody wants to put me down~! They say, I'm goin' crazy! They say I got a lotta water in my brain! Ah~, I got no common sense, I got no~body left to believe~ in~! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"_ this new person sang in continuation with the song, letting the vocals provide her back up.

Suddenly, Cyndi stood up, strumming and rocking hard on an electric guitar along with the song, managing to match the song perfectly while the fusion decided to add some more flair to her grace, dancing in a manner that almost matched the lead singer's.

" _Can anybody find me~... some-bo-dy to~ love~"_ she sang at a high pitch, falling to her knees as if in prayer, tears streaming down her face as she placed her hands on her heart, the fusion smiling a bit as she now stood up.

"Amazing…" Sara gawked with a smile across her face while the fusion bowed.

"And now, Delilah must bid you all… adieu," the new woman bid with a bow, glowing with a yellow light before she split back into Jessica and Judith.

"That made me feel… truly happy," the Pearl Warrior admitted with a smile as she walked closer to Jessica, "Thank you, Jessica. You've helped me open my eyes."

They both smiled before they kissed each other on both cheeks.

"Now, will you divulge any useful information about who Jessica's Gem mother is?" Liza inquired.

"Oh yes. You will not believe it…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Diane looked over the balcony of the castle at Gemtropolis. Her gaze seemed to have a distant and cold, but also rather sorrowful expression as she sighed a bit. She then heard the doors open as several sets of footsteps coming closer.

"Hey, Diane!" she heard Jessica call out to her, making her turn and see her alongside the Gem Warriors.

"Ah, you completed recruiting and reuniting the Gem Warriors," Diane observed before clapping her hands for the half-Gem.

"Oh cut it out, I heard what some of them said to me. You've been lying this whole time!"

Diane sighed in response before she stepped away from the balcony with her eyes fixed on Jessica.

"Where did you build such a hostile view of me? I brought you here and helped give you this mission. You succeeded in bringing the Gem Warriors back together and avoiding a civil war. You are indeed one step closer to finding the queen and your mother. What exactly am I not telling you?" Diane inquired, genuinely confused as to Jessica's sudden outburst.

"How about everything else?!" Jessica responded, "First of all, you're not associated with any of the Gem Homes, not even the Diamonds. I take it Queen Selene adopted you and took you in. The second thing is that you said that this diamond on my neck was a tattoo because I was apparently the first human Diamond Warrior. I wasn't given this mark! I was born with it!"

"...Born with it, you say…?"

"Quit playing dumb! Why was I born with this? Because I have a human mother AND a Gem mother… that Gem being Queen Selene!"

Diane looked rather shocked at this, but Jessica and the others can catch on really fast, so she sighed in response.

"Alright. You are absolutely right. Selene and Lucy were the ones in love with each other and who fused, breaking the law and sending Gemtropolis into chaos. I let the word out, but I didn't tell them who it was. The Gem Warriors seemed to value their friendship with Lucy and loyalty to Selene… most of them anyway," Diane confessed as she ran her fingers across the balcony edge, "With that crack in their bonds, I felt the only way to keep the queen from prosecution was to exile her. She hasn't been seen since. As for Lucy, well… I told her to keep you safe back in her world and away from all of this. Until the time was right to bring you back."

"So the truth finally comes out," Cassie scoffed, clearly annoyed and anxious to get her frustration out on Diane.

"You did it… you kidnapped my mother," Jessica realized with a scowl.

"One thing I still don't understand. If you were responsible for almost causing an outright civil war… why did you do it?" Liza demanded to know.

"I thought you would understand. As you said, I am Gemless. Selene was such a caring sister to me when she brought me in. I actually believed I could become part of her kingdom. But seeing I could not achieve my Gem even here in the Diamond Kingdom, I felt like I… didn't belong," Diane sighed as she clasped her hands together.

"You were having a crisis of faith with finding your purpose and reason," Beth realized.

"It had been eating me alive for years. Is it my fate to be Gemless forever? Then it hit me… my fate. If it deemed me to be forever Gemless… then my only purpose was to be an enemy to all Gems."

"So you snitched on Lucy and your own sis to get this whole confusing thing started," Cyndi realized as they all looked ready to defend themselves.

"If I was to be the villain, I needed opponents. Since the Pearls lived so close and ranked below the Diamonds, Judith caught wind of the whole truth of a Half-Human, Half-Gem being born out of a union, a fusion between Lucy and Selene. Cassie might've caught wind of what Judith heard, but not the whole story until now. So I waited and watched over you, Jessica. I was watching you grow, yearning for a father to guide you to a future without even realizing the truth, until you reached a proper age," Diane recounted, "That was the moment I took to take your mother and bring you here, so you can fulfill the mission I gave you… then I would fulfill my purpose."

"You're crazy, girl," Jessica scoffed with a glare.

"Fate is always a double edged sword, Diane. It does not always go against you," Sami informed, trying to reach to the queen's sister.

"None of you were born Gemless!" Diane shouted, surprising all of the girls, "Even Jessica was born with her Gem, but as a tattoo! I have NO GEM on my person! I don't know who I belong to! If I don't have a Gem, then I am an enemy! All non-Gems are enemies!"

She then tossed out small orange crystal shards on the ground, causing Corrupted Gems to form, each looking like a different mutated animal, getting the Warriors on the ready. Diane then signaled it to attack, the Corrupted Gems rushing in and attacking the Gems. They all brought out their weapons and did their best to counter and attack. However, more Corrupted Gems were summoned and the beasts pounced on the Gem Warriors.

"I don't get it! We're all together! We should handle these guys, no problem!" Sara tried to figure out while avoiding some bites from the Gem she was fighting and whacking it away with her hammer.

"It's been a long time since all of us fought together!" Sami reminded.

"What are you talking about, we were working fine with each other in Peridot Foundations!" Cyndi called out, managing to pierce one Gem in the neck.

"In small doses! Try working as a group of eight!" Liza reminded as she swung her spear while spinning it to hit one Corrupted Gem in the maw, only to get clawed down by another one.

"Liza!" Beth gasped as one Corrupted Gem pinned her to the ground, breaking her staff and making it dissipate.

"Beth!"

Jessica stood with the others as the numbers kept growing, the Half-Diamond deciding to go right for Diane, rushing through the Corrupted Gems and slashing through each one until reaching Diane. Just as she was about to attack, Diane smirked before grabbing Jessica's blade, tossing her over and managing to slam Jessica back first on the ground before stepping on her neck, making Jessica wince in pain.

"You thought I couldn't fight without a weapon?" Diane scoffed, putting the pressure on her neck, almost choking Jessica.

"Get… off of me!" she demanded hoarsely, struggling to push the Gemless woman off her.

Eventually, with some kicks to her back, she got Diane off of her and Jessica spun-kicked to her feet before taking a standing pounce right to Diane, sending her to the ground before punching the woman in the face a few times, finishing by grabbing her hair and pulling her closer to her face.

"Where's my mom?!"

Diane groaned in annoyance before poking Jessica in the eye and getting her off so she can hold her by the neck.

"You're sloppy," Diane groaned, managing to get up while still grasping at Jessica by her neck before tapping a part of the wall like a button, causing it to open and reveal an electrified transparent wall that had one lone occupant behind it like a prisoner.

"MOM!" Jessica shouted, trying to get to her only being held back by Diane.

"Jessica! Diane, you brought her here too?!" Lucy gasped as she saw what was happening, but when she merely tapped the wall before her with her hands, she reeled back from the sudden shock.

"Oh, I mainly guided her here, Lucy. Jessica stumbled across our world on her own, but she still followed the breadcrumbs towards you," Diane replied before she placed Jessica on the transparent wall so she would feel the shock, making her scream in pain.

"Stop hurting her!"

"She's not putting up much of a fight against an enemy like me… this is boring."

With a disappointed look, Diane simply tossed Jessica on the floor, the latter looking very beaten up, struggling to even stay on her hands and knees as Diane pulled her hair so she could at least look at her mom.

"Mother and daughter here in Gemtropolis now. It's almost cute to see you both reunite and come to this place," she mused with a slight smile that soon turned upside down, actually wiping a tear from her face, "It's a shame you had to lie and hide everything from your own daughter, like why she never had a true father or know the true origins of her birth. At least she never had to be a part of what was tearing our homes apart until now."

"C'mon, Mom… she ratted out that it happened long ago," Jessica grunted out as she panted and coughed, "And besides… I ain't even mad. I'm happy that you're okay now."

Lucy just looked rather relieved to hear that her daughter was happy to see her alive. She didn't know it, but everything was already revealed to Jessica so she had no reason to be mad at her mother. Confused and maybe upset, sure, but by no means angry. Jessica was then lifted up by one of the Corrupted Gems.

"Send them out. If these are to be my opponents to face me… then what a disappointment," Diane ordered as the Corrupted Gems gathered the rest of the Gem Warriors, who were doing their best to resist, but they weren't at their strongest, "Gather your strength and train to be greater. Then you can come at me and protect Gemtropolis with all your might."

Jessica glared at Diane as they were taken away, Lucy looking on with great concern for her daughter and her Gem friends.

"Send them to the same spot where the Rubies banished their previous rivals."

"What?! NO! NOT THERE!" Cassie cried out, doing her best to resist and break out, but it was no use.

Diane walked past Lucy's cell and looked over the balcony again, looking a bit solemn.

* * *

 **KKD: Oh my… wow.**

 **TB: An twist of the Disney villain that was properly foreshadowed and also doesn't make her cliche evil? What a novel concept.**

 **KKD: Disney hasn't always been the best with twist villains, but I feel we've done a better job so far, and hopefully, we've made a complex enough antagonist for this story. We don't always need overtly evil characters from Disney even if they did those expertly, we just need one with enough complexity and balance to understand their motives.**

 **TB: Diane's motivations is more inspired by Mr. Glass' from M. Night Shyamalan's Superhero trilogy of films like Unbreakable, Split, and Glass. He's the type that didn't start off as a bad guy, just as a sympathetic figure who wants to fit in until he gave into his fate of being the bad guy because of life's grand plan deeming him as such.**

 **KKD: At least it feels that way to her in this case. But is this really her fated path in life?**

 **TB: Or is this something she placed on herself as a way of coping with her crisis of faith?**

 **KKD: We'll have to find out next time.**

 **TB: Favorite part?**

 **KKD: Hmm… hard to say. But the interactions in Judith's mansion were very enjoyable to me.**

 **TB: Favorite part was Jessica reaching out to Judith with a good ol' fashioned Queen song and dance.**

 **KKD: Which is funny seeing as of when we're writing this outro, my parents had just seen Bohemian Rhapsody the night before.**

 **TB: What a coinkydink. So stay tuned for next time. Things'll get pretty hectic. Until then, I'm the Lone Rider…**

 **KKD: Ore wa za Crossover King, and be sure to follow us for more stories and to become a part of what I'm calling the Crossover Kingdom, which is you, the readers and fans of these stories and what we do. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TB: Hoo, things are gonna get crazy after how the last chapter ended.**

 **KKD: That's an understatement.**

 **TB: Care for a recap?**

 **KKD: Last time, Jessica fought against the last recruit, the Pearl Judith, to snap some sense into her, which was hard seeing she had some bad blood against her mom, and she dropped quite a bombshell, too.**

 **TB: Turns out that Jessica was Half Human/Half Gem, and that's what led to Gemtropolis nearing civil war. After managing to win her over, we then pulled off the surprise twist villain move that Disney films are often known for by having Diane be revealed as the antagonist.**

 **KKD: At least in recent years. But she feels a bit… off when it comes to being a villain. Like she's more forced into being one simply because… she's Gemless.**

 **TB: It feels more surrendering to her role as villain because 'fate deemed her as an enemy' because she has no Gem.**

 **KKD: As such, the Gems fight back to find out where Lucy was, and sure enough, Diane had her captured. No sign of Selene, though, as the Gemless woman ordered the Gem Warriors to be exiled.**

 **TB: Where? Outside the Ruby Ruins where Cassie's people sent their previous enemies from what we heard.**

 **KKD: Now this is pretty dangerous. Let's hope the girls can get out of there on time.**

 **TB: Disclaimers?**

 **KKD: Look up. *disclaimers dropped down in front of them***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TB nor KKD own anything related to Disney, the style the company uses, or any properties it owns that may or may not be mentioned. They also do not own anything but the original concepts, characters, and ideas seen within.**

* * *

"Diane, there is no reason to do any of this," Lucy pleaded, trying to reach out to the person she knew before said woman walked to her and simply swiped her hair back.

"I don't have much choice," Diane sighed, "If my life's destiny of being Gemless deems me to be a threat, then I will be that threat. I welcome it with open arms."

"Please… you don't have to do this. I know you don't want to do this!"

Diane looked at Lucy with a rather solemn expression, the human seeing a look of sorrow and some hesitation in the Gemless One's eyes, even a tear dripping down her face.

"You're right… I don't want to do this. But what else is there for a Gemless being like me? I've tried searching for that answer, and found nothing," Diane confessed in a quivering whisper, her hand trembling before she wiped her eyes, "You do not understand my pain… therefore I have nothing else to say to you."

Diane turned her back and began to walk away, leaving Lucy to sigh and clasp her hands together.

"Oh dear Lord, please… keep my baby girl safe. I know she's with the Gem Warriors, but I don't want her to be in any more danger," Lucy whispered, praying to her god and hoping He was listening.

* * *

The Corrupted Gems tossed the Gem Warriors into the air once they were on the edge of a forest, but when they landed, they found themselves in the murky, muddy, brackish waters of a swamp.

"Oh my goodness, oh goodness!" Judith panicked, slipping and backing out of the murk and mud until she got to a root to gain some footing, "Ew~, it's all over me! Disgusting! This is horrid! GET IT OFF!"

"Where did they toss us at?" Jessica asked out of nervousness, Cassie looking around at this place rather fearfully.

"Where the Rubies banished the previous residents of those ruins. It is now known as the Malachite Swamp," Cassie realized, backing up into a tree as she looked around, eyes darting as if she was looking out for something.

Sami didn't say anything to her, only taking her hand in assurance as the Ruby looked to the Sapphire she loved.

"We also seem to be separated from our animal companions," Beth took notice of.

The remaining Gems looked around and trekked forward through the muck of this swamp, their feet soaking in dark green gunk and mud, the disgusting fluids going up to their shins as the huge trees and scenery blocked the sky without rendering everything into total darkness.

"Um, I'm starting to pick up a lot of life signs in this place. Possibly many different animals native to this place," Liza deduced.

"What about the giant rats?" Cassie asked.

"Giant rats?!" Jessica questioned in shock, Cassie quickly shushing her.

"Yeah. I heard stories about those creatures taking down Gems dragging them back to their home so they can pull out the gem and eat it."

This made Jessica and some of the others gulp in response as they kept walking.

"Honestly, disgusting rodents of unusual size?" Judith groaned.

"Don't you say it," Jessica shushed.

"What? I'm just saying I don't believe they exist."

At that moment, a giant rat leaped from the tree with a screech, pouncing on Judith before the Pearl could register, splashing in the muck.

"I told you not to say that!" Jessica snapped, Judith struggling to shove the rodent off before Cyndi jumped on its back along with Sarah.

The Gems grunted as they tried to yank the rat off, Judith attempting to reach for her gem to pull out her rapier, but the giant rodent kept clawing at her. Cassie yelled as she rushed in, grabbing the rat by the tail and slinging it off of Judith, causing the rat to go flying, slamming into a tree, and exploding into bits.

"What is that thing!?"

"It's a Malachite Rat! Those monsters would eat anything that includes a tasty gem to them," Cassie panted, more of the rats screeched as they emerged from the trees.

Once they got a good look at them, they could see the rats had matted dark green fur with malachite gems for eyes and sharp teeth and claws.

"Oh boy, this is going to be nasty," Sara gulped, standing back to back with her friends in a circle formation.

However, they heard a shrill battle cry, looking around to find the source as the Malachite Rats looked up and saw a figure wearing what looked like a fur cape and a rat's head over her head like a helmet. The rats growled at the figure who simply pulled out a broadsword from underneath her cloak. It looked similar to Jessica's sword in that it had the diamond imbedded in the center of the hilt and had a rainbow glint coming off it. The rats all growled at her before taking a massive leap, but this woman in a rat cloak reeled back in a spread leg stance similar to Jessica before she slashed at all the rats, making them shatter into bits, each larger chunk dropping into the water below as the blade disappeared.

"Whoa…" Jessica gawked in amazement, the figure approaching the group and removing her hood to reveal a woman with snow white hair that was now messy and frazzled and some parts stained due to the water and amount of time spent here, and completely white eyes with black pupils and black outlines for the irises.

"...Queen Selene!" the Gem Warriors gasped before they all bowed towards her, Jessica gasping with her hands over her mouth before being nudged by Beth, urging her to bow as well.

"Oh! Sorry!" Jessica responded, bowing before the queen, who looked upon her and the Gem Warriors.

"It has been too long, Gems of Gemtropolis. However, with the Malachite Rats about, it is not safe for us. Come with me," Selene smiled yet also pointed out, guiding the group away from the muckiest and darkest part of the swamp.

* * *

The group marched through the swampy muk before Selene revealed a waterfall near a much cleaner part of the forest, with the trees practically framing the much cleaner home that looked like she built it herself.

"So this is where you've been hiding all this time," Liza noted, looking impressed with the area, "How come I couldn't figure this out?"

"Like Cassie may have told you, not many Gems survive these woods due to the Malachite Rats. It took me a while, but I was able to make this part liveable after some cleaning," Selene explained, removing the rat cloak to reveal her white outfit stained brown that was simply tattered in certain places, and her hands and feet were stained green up to her forearms and calves, "I noticed a new Gem among your usual group of seven."

"Yes, the new Diamond Warrior…" Judith confirmed, motioning Jessica to step forward as she did so.

"...Do you know who I am?" she asked nervously, unsure of what to say as the queen approached her and placed her hand on her cheek.

"Of course I do. And Jessica, might I add that you have grown into a fine young woman," Selene smiled, brushing her hand in Jessica's hair before the two hugged, "And to avoid confusion, you can simply call me Selene."

"I'm just happy that you're alright," Jessica smiled, sniffling a bit before parting the hug and letting out a breath, "We gotta save Mom."

"Lucy? What is she doing here?"

"Your 'sister' Diane is under this impression that because she's Gemless, she has to be an enemy to all Gems," Beth explained, "So she kidnapped her."

"...I see… I knew she was questioning herself from time to time, but I never thought it would get this bad," Selene sighed as she sat down on a log stump.

"She also ratted you out for breaking that law of fusing with a human after your thing with Luce, but she didn't say your name," Cyndi added in, making the exiled queen run her fingers through her hair.

"This is very troubling."

"What do we do?" Jessica asked, clearly nervous and panicked, "We can't just sit here while Diane does who knows what up there!"

"We'll have to train ourselves in order to stop those Corrupted Gems and stop Diane from this self destructive tyrade she's started," Selene informed as she stood back up, "I know that you all just got back together and are not in sync like you once were."

"Diane said something similar to that too," Sara recalled as they all looked at each other.

"You all have been apart for so long and without a Diamond Warrior to bring you together. Now is the time to show what the Gem Warriors are capable of."

"This sounds like a movie montage thing," Jessica smirked with a cracking of her knuckles.

"You got the awesome music for it?" Cyndi checked.

"Pfft, what do you take me for?"

* * *

After Jessica turned on her Walkman and set it on the grass, the nine women all sat under a waterfall, focusing on endurance and determination. Most of them who are tough like Cassie, or disciplined like Sami, or cool headed like Beth were able to face the full force of the waterfall with no issue. However, some like Jessica looked like they were struggling with taking all of it at once, forcing only her, Sara, and Liza to fall into the water.

After a bit of this, the girls all got into a brief spar with each other, testing each other's fighting skills both with and without their weapons. They each showed a variety of skill levels in combat, Jessica still struggling since she never gotten into an actual fight like this in her life. But the knowledge from her fights with Sami, Cassie, and Judith, and all the times she's fused and helped fight the Corrupted Gems and slowly catch up with her and she manages well. She holds back against Cassie's strong gauntlets, disarms Judith's rapier from her hands, kicking aside Liza's spear from her hands.

"Next test would be to see how well your synchronization works with Fusion. Liza and Beth, you will fuse and face against the Fusion of Cassie and Sami," Selene instructed, "Both pairs share a devotion and strong love towards the partner. The stronger the friendship, or in this case love, the stronger the Fusion."

"Right!" the four Gem Warriors nodded as the four got into their pairs while the others watched.

"It's been too long since we joined in Fusion," Beth admitted, holding Liza's hand with a comforting smile.

"I… w-well yes, that's true… I hope we haven't gotten too rusty with it, you know?" Liza responded, a bit nervous but still relieved that she was holding Beth's hand.

"Are you ready, Sami?" Cassie checked.

"I just need to mentally prepare myself…" Sami responded, taking a deep breath with closed eyes while raising her arm, "...YEA-OH!"

With an enthusiastic swipe down, the two danced in a manner that combined ceremonial and tribal styles together. With Beth and Liza, it had an emphasis on a more techno beat contrasting to the fluid motions of the monk like Beth. Both parties then got closer together and fused, their gems glowing before a light shined, blinding everyone before it faded. For Beth and Liza's Fusion, there was a woman with back-length aquamarine hair with one eye lime green and the other green while her outfit seemed to be a school uniform of sorts with a longer skirt that went above her ankles, long sleeves, a cape, and her bare feet having alternating blue and green nail polish.

"I am Zephyra, born from the love of the Lapis Lazuli Warrior Beth, and the Peridot Warrior Liza," this new woman proclaimed with zen like grace, revealing dual-bladed naginata.

Next stepped the Fusion of Cassie and Sami, this woman having violet hair with blue eyes, wearing a partial kimono top with only one shoulder covered to reveal part of a bathing suit top, and shorts with one leg alternate from the shoulder being revealed as well. Her bare feet had alternating red and blue nail polish as she revealed Cassie's gauntlets that soon formed Sami's bow on each, like they were hand strapped crossbows.

"Call me Christie," the Fusion declared as she ran towards Zephyra with intent, rapidly firing arrows out of her new weapons.

Zephyra was quick, twirling the double bladed naginata around for a bit to block all the arrows and deflect them.

"Whoa~..." Jessica gawked, watching with interest as she saw the blades bounce back and forth from the fists that connected.

The two Fusions clashed back and forth while Selene sat on her log, center to the action as she smiled at the results. Zephyra then proceeded to side and backflip and avoid the incoming arrows before the bows folded into the gauntlets and they clashed yet again. The bo part always managed to block the fists coming at her, even conking her on the head with that part. Christie shook it off before winding her fist back and throwing a hard punch against the bo staff part of the weapon, actually making Zephyra skid back.

"Impressive," Selene complimented, continuing to watch as the spar went on before standing up from her seat, "And stop!"

The Fusions stopped before bowing and defusing back into the four Gem Warriors, Selene clapping for them as the others joined in.

"Now for the final test. Let's see if you can join together in knocking me off my feet… without your weapons."

Jessica took a deep breath while watching the others try to run up and do so, but Selene moved flawlessly around the Gem Warriors, blocking their punches and kicks with just simple arm motions, not even paying any mind before using her leg to sweep Cassie, followed by Sami. Beth attempted to slide on and sweep kick Selene, but the queen simply jumped up before she chopped her down.

"Oh, I'm not sure how to do this…" Liza gulped nervously.

"You and me both," Jessica nodded in response.

"Hesitation leaves you wide open!" Selene informed, rushing towards the two before knocking them down.

Well, she only knocked Liza down. Jessica stumbled and fell back on her own accord. She supported herself with her sword, getting up and placing it down before she ran towards her Gem mother and started they started countering each other.

"You've improved rapidly. The others taught you self defense well?" Selene checked.

"Yea. I may have never gotten into a fight, but I'm a fast learner," Jessica smirked, "I'm also distracting you so she can hit you."

"Hiyah!" Selene heard Sara exclaim, and before she could even process this she was kicked in the head, making her stumble but not fall.

"...Clever girl."

"We're not done yet!" Cyndi shouted as she leaped over and attempted a somersault dive to knock down the queen, but Selene caught her easily and slammed her down with a powerbomb.

Beth then rushed in with a spinning attack that made Selene stumble back some more, the attack followed up by Sara leaping in with a huge smile, sideways flip managing to hit her in the back. Cassie and Sami took their shot next with them kicking Selene in the stomach before Sami sweep kicked her at the same time Cassie jump kicked her in the head. However, Selene recovered by standing on her hands instead of her feet.

"Impressive work, all of you. Now to finish this," Judith smiled as she attempted a dropkick, but Selene pushed herself off the ground and flipped back to her feet over Judith to avoid the dropkick.

However, immediately after, she didn't see Jessica jumping from a high stone and then leaping down, grabbing ahold of Selene's head on the way down, causing the two women to splash into the river nearby. The Gem Warriors cheered that Jessica was able to knock her off her feet before they noticed neither of them came up out of the water yet.

"You two okay?" Cyndi checked before the two splashed up outward, shaking their heads a bit before Selene looked at them all and gave the thumbs up.

"You all passed!" Selene smiled, "Congratulations."

They all cheered in response before Selene approached Jessica and they both got out of the water.

"Great job, Jessica. You have made remarkable improvements since arriving here," Selene complimented as everyone cheered, Jessica still looking like she has more to process.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was getting ready for some sleep while the queen was ensuring their camp was secure and safe from invading creatures. Selene noticed one was missing, looking around before spotting Jessica sitting on a log, her eyes looking to the stars while whistling. She got closer to her daughter before sitting down next to her.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" Selene noted, getting her daughter's attention.

"Yeah, it is…" Jessica nodded in agreement.

"You look like something's troubling you. Tell me, what's on your mind?"

"Well… what ISN'T on my mind? That's the shorter answer. My mom is taken by some crazy woman in a place I always thought was just a story, I befriend a bunch of girl warriors, find out I'm half Gem, AND that I don't even have a father! In fact, my second mom is the QUEEN of the land!"

"Still, a lot to take in I see."

"How come no one ever told me ANY of this crazy stuff was true to begin with?!" Jessica almost snapped as she rubbed her head.

"Well… Diane was right about one thing… I did it to protect you and Lucy from persecution. No one here is exactly happy with hybrids existing, and it drove my country into a frenzy. I felt ashamed of that considering my status as the queen of Gemtropolis... so I exiled myself," Selene sighed, hands together between her knees as she moved closer to Jessica, "And besides, life doesn't come with easy answers right away. I was hoping you would find out once you reached a certain age that Lucy would tell you everything and maybe I would come forward."

"She did promise she would tell me once she built up the courage… she was right, it was hard for both of us."

"Yes… I can agree… so, how does it feel to have two mothers?"

"...Actually, kinda cool…"

Selene smiled in response before the two leaned against each other and their feet touching one another.

"I do apologize for being absent throughout most of your life. Can you forgive this old woman?" Selene replied with a bit of a saddened look in her eyes while kissing her daughter on the head.

"Hey, I went along with everything faster than I could process so far, I think I'd be willing to forgive my missing mom," Jessica replied with a smile before hugging Selene, surprising her a bit, "I'm just happy to finally meet you. *kisses Selene on the cheek*"

Selene smiled in response, hugging and kissing Jessica on the forehead before standing up.

"We have a big battle ahead of us tomorrow, and just in case we don't win… would you care for a dance under the pale moonlight?" Selene offered as she held her hand to her daughter.

"I'd like that…" Jessica smiled, taking her Gem mother's hand as they began to slow dance, "You know, at first I thought it was weird when the other girls kiss me, but I guess I'm used to it now."

"It's how we Gems show both friendship and love. Sometimes it helps bonds grow."

"I saw that with Cassie and Sami."

"Do you have a love in your life yet?"

Jessica thought it over as they kept dancing, making the dance as graceful as possible without stepping on Selene's feet.

"No, I haven't really thought of a girlfriend yet… though I do have a good idea," she admitted with a slight blush.

* * *

The next afternoon, Diane stepped outside in front of a huge group of Corrupted Gems.

"Be ready, Corrupted Gems, for the Gem Warriors could come at any moment," Diane noted as she readied her sword that almost appeared like glass, "After we defeat them, we shall enforce a curfew of protection onto the Gem Homes. Anyone who refuses will only be part of the problem."

The Corrupted Gems roared and hollered in response as if to cheer or shout their approval, Diane just looking to the Corrupted Gems with stoicism before turning around and raising her sword. Diane then turned around with her newly built army, staring into the distance so she could see 9 figures walking towards them and standing in an open field in defiance.

"There they are… and they found Selene…" Diane muttered to herself almost in a growling tone.

"My sister! It doesn't have to be this way! I'm giving you a chance to step away from this path you set for yourself before it ends up destroying you!" Selene yelled to Diane, the latter gripping the hilt of her sword tightly.

"It's too late for me, Selene! This is the role I was given… and I must fulfill it!"

"Alright. We'll knock some sense into her," Jessica assured, pressing the play button on her Walkman.

Music started to play as some of the Gem Warriors' animal companions started to join them while We're Not Gonna Take It by Twisted Sister began. Cassie leaped in first as she started to fuse with her python Faust, quickly gaining reptilian skin as a result. She yelled out before punching enemies from five yards away, her arms stretching like elastic bands to reach the distance and make a massive impact before pulling them back for even more damage against the Corrupted Gems once the Ruby Gauntlets were revealed.

With Sami, she used her bow and arrow to reach that same distance before whistling for her four tailed fox to pounce on top of some of the beasts.

"Rina!" Sami called, the fox turning before rushing back to the warrior as they fused, fur coming off parts of Sami's suit along with four long tails bursting out her backside.

With that, she used her tails to grab four extra arrows and add them to the string, pulling the drawstring back before launching five arrows that spread out against the Corrupted Gems.

"You gems look a little rough. Don't worry, Sara's here to polish you off… with a hammer!" Sara quipped with a smirk, spinning her big mallet around at such speeds that she almost seemed blinding, "Kermit, here boy!"

The emerald frog croaked, lashing it's tongue at some Corrupted Gems before fusing with Sara like he did before. The Emerald Warrior leaped into the air before kicking and hopping away from the Corrupted Gems, even using the tongue to whip at the enemies before using it to swing her hammer and spin it around.

"YEAH-HA-HA, GET SOME!" Cyndi yelled as she quickly managed to use her sais to force the Corrupted Gems off her, disarming the few that had weapons before howling out loud.

The wolf rushed in, biting at several of the creatures.

"Attaboy! Let's do it, Alpha!"

Alpha barked before leaping to Cyndi, the two fusing like before. Cyndi used her newfound strength to lift up a Corrupted Gem and toss it into others.

"MOSH PIT!" Cyndi hollered, running and leaping onto the group.

With Judith, she used her skills with the rapier to gracefully dodge and pierce incoming foes. As more started surrounding her, she grinned as she simply twirled her blade and pointed it in the air.

"Oh, Dalton~!" Judith called out, a cawing soon rang out in the area as Judith's peacock flew right in, pecking at the Corrupted Gems before flying to his partner and opening his feathers as a distraction.

Judith then spread her arms as Dalton gently landed on her shoulders, spreading his feathers over her before she glowed and they fused, the Gem Warrior gaining a feather cape to match the peacock feathers along with glittery purple and green makeup on the face. Judith then made the cape flourish, sending feather darts out before slashing and stabbing at more of the creatures coming towards her.

With Beth, she calmly moved and blocked with her staff, deflecting blows and swiftly countering any attacks coming towards her. Her coluga, Dabi, flew right in and attacked with some fly bys before fusing with Beth, the warrior taking to the air before swooping down and attacking with her staff.

Liza used her spear against the Corrupted Gems, spinning it in a whirlwind to keep them off as she actually managed to break an orange gem off one monster. Then she heard a noise coming from her wrist as she pressed the button.

"Hello?" Liza checked.

 _-Miss President?-_ she heard a familiar voice call before the screen showed the general from Peridot Foundations.

"Paula?"

- _Yes. We're right above the palace as we speak. We have your personal mech suit, ready to be air dropped.-_

"...Thank you! Drop it now!"

As in on cue, a sort of whistling could be heard before a tall lime green mecha suit dropped down, shattering one Corrupted Gem with its landing. The suit stood tall with hydraulics in the limbs and an open cockpit. Liza jumped inside of it and took control as the claws of the mech opened up like hands, ready to fight the rest of the stronger monsters. Liza controlled it to attack the beasts, even grabbing and tossing them across the field.

Jessica kept walking towards the castle while slashing at any Corrupted Gem with her Diamond Sword, Selene joining her with her own set of dual-wielded Diamond Falchions that she revealed from her gem. Diane saw the two walking with purpose towards her as she turned and ran inside the Diamond Castle, gripping her glass blade tightly as if to brace herself for what's coming.

"She's shaking. That means she must still have some reservations," Selene realized.

"I just hope you can reach out to this whacko," Jessica responded as she joined her mother past their round of Corrupted Gems before meeting her standing in a hall of armor statues as all three readied their blades, "Let my mom go, Diane!"

"Your human mother? I'm afraid I can't, Jessica," Diane replied, twirling her own blade.

"Why not? You have no further need of her. You brought Jessica here, and your army is failing outside," Selene pointed out as she lowered her swords while getting closer to Diane, "Just step away from this path before it gets any worse for you or Gemtropolis."

"For me, sister? I'm not even a Gem! If I'm not meant to be an enemy to Gemtropolis, what am I!?"

"You may not have your gem mark yet, but you're still the same woman I found alone and adopted as my sister. We will figure this out."

"...It's too late for me, Selene…"

Jessica looked concerned as Diane looked away with tears in her eyes before she turned back and ran at the queen and her daughter before they all clashed blades together. Selene used her dual Falchions to deflect the incoming attacks and swipe at Diane's glass sword. Jessica jumped next to her Gem mother and slashed at Diane with her own Diamond Sword. Diane, seeing herself outmatched, rushed to the nearby stairs as Selene and Jessica rushed after her while they kept clashing. They walked up the set of stairs while clashing blades, Selene seeing that Jessica got better with wielding a broadsword let her take the lead after Diane as the two clashed on the staircase, reaching the top floor where the balcony and the cell holding Lucy before Diane managed to knock the Falchions out of Selene's hands and knock her away so she can just focus on Jessica. The two girls clashed repeatedly as Lucy watched with concern, unable to do anything while watching her daughter fight her captor. Jessica grunted, trying to overpower Diane, but the Gemless woman proved stronger by slamming her glass blade onto the Diamond Sword so hard that Jessica was forced to her feet hold it up with all her strength. Diane then hit so hard, she shattered her own blade into shards that spread all over the place.

"...Pretty stupid that you don't have a weapon anymore…" Jessica panted as she struggled to get back up.

"I don't need one to defeat you," Diane scoffed, kicking Jessica in the stomach and forcing her back down.

Jessica groaned in pain before Diane picked her back up and stared her in the eyes before throwing more punches and kicks to the younger girl.

"Jessica!" Lucy yelled in panic as her daughter kept getting beaten by this woman.

Diane kicked Jessica so hard it seemed to knock her out before the former walked over to the balcony dragging her by the hair. The gemless woman glared at the daughter of her captive and sighed before throwing her over the balcony.

"NO~!" Lucy screamed as Selene looked on in terror before rushing in angrily at Diane, the Gemless woman gripping the Diamond Queen's fists.

"How could you…?" Selene growled, "That girl was-"

"A half-gem freak of nature, no one wanted her to exist! But she exists because of you two!" Diane retorted with a scowl, Selene roared out in frustration as the two kept trading punches.

As Jessica continued falling, she noticed Gemma flying towards the castle and towards her. She squawked as loud as possible before flying up to Jessica, the two glowing as they spun in mid-air before they joined together. This caught the attention of everyone in the top floor of the castle as they looked back to the balcony to see Jessica flying up, her eyes now glowing white as wings burst out her back, flapping to keep her up. The wings themselves looked like extra set of arms when Jessica landed on the balcony proper, walking inside.

"She learned fusion…" Diane gasped in shock and disbelief before whistling loudly as a rumble was heard before a Corrupted Gem stood behind her.

"Diane, I know what you're about to do, but you don't have to do this. It will destroy you!" Selene warned strongly as Diane just stepped back towards the Corrupted Gem.

"Just stop trying to waste your breath on me, sister. This is what I must do to fulfill my destiny," Diane said in defiance as she and the Corrupted Gem started to glow and join together.

When the glow faded, what stood before the remaining women was what appeared to be an ogre-like monster standing at 7 feet tall and looking vaguely like Diane, but with dirt covering her and orange crystal shards poking out of random parts of her body including her limbs and shoulders.

"Diane…" Selene muttered in shock, unable to believe that she fused with a Corrupted Gem.

"Selene… let me handle this, please," Jessica requested in a calm tone, much unlike the tone of the girl she spoke with before, surprising both Selene and Lucy, both women feeling a sense of pride for their daughter as she stepped closer towards the monstrous fusion, "Diane, I will help knock some sense into you."

The Corrupted Fusion roared as she ran towards Jessica, but she flew out of the way, staying within a decent range between the tall high ceiling and the floor before the wings started acting like fists with throwing punches right at the mess of gem, actually knocking a couple shards off before zipping right past the monster a few times, hitting it each time before punching with all four fists in the chest, causing it to scream in pain. The two mothers watched in surprise as they saw their daughter hold her own against the monster. The Corrupted Fusion yelled out in frustration and started to overpower Jessica as it pummeled her arms down, but the Diamond fusion kicked the beast off and headbutted it in the chest yet again, leaving some increasing cracks. Jessica got back up with her back arms before grabbing two more crystals from the arms of the Corrupted Fusion and kicked each to shatter them off.

"Knocking these off will help undo the fusion, right?" Jessica checked as the Fusion screamed in pain, looking like she'd fall apart.

"It'll help!" Selene shouted in confirmation as Lucy watched in awe while Jessica got back to fighting against Diane.

Diane screamed from the beast as she and Jessica started trading punches repeatedly, but Diane was starting to get weaker from the blows. It wasn't long before Jessica grabbed Diane's limbs with her extra arms and brought herself closer. Jessica then screamed as she punched and kicked Diane rapidly with her normal limbs, going at such a speed that it looked like a blur, making the crack grow larger and larger until she grabbed the crack with both of her regular hands and pulled it as hard as she could before she succeeded in ripping it open, leaving only the sound of glass shattering. She then grabbed inside of the opening and somehow managed to pull Diane out, both of them falling back as the larger Corrupted Gem body crumbled into shards and then dust, Diane looking very exhausted and nearly sick. The two mothers, after Selene freed Lucy from her cell, rushed over towards their daughter as Jessica let out a breath, glowing white as she defused from Gemma who flew back to Selene.

"Sister, are you okay?" she asked out of concern while Jessica took the keys to Lucy's cell.

"I… I felt like that would've killed me…" Diane panted as she struggled to stand up, but the Diamond Queen offered up her hand, surprising the Gemless woman.

"It's ok. You're safe now."

Diane thought of what led her to this moment, not having a gem and this destined road she put herself on because of this, how she almost got herself killed from fusing with a Corrupted Gem, and yet being saved by her adopted niece. Now she's being offered a hand by the queen who took her in and tried to get her off the path of what she saw as self-destruction. Diane just sighed and accepted the hand, Selene putting her arm over her shoulders so she can help her walk.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'm getting you out of here," Jessica assured as she took Lucy's hand, but the human woman just hugged her half-Gem daughter, surprising her with how much she was squeezing.

"Oh, Jess… you have no idea how worried I was about you!" Lucy responded, tears in her eyes while slightly shaking her daughter, struggling with how to express her tidal waves of emotions of what has happened.

"Mom… Mom… I said it's okay. I'm here… but I need to breathe…"

Lucy got control of her breath and relaxed her grip before now processing that the Gem queen she fell in love with and her daughter were now in the same room together. She smiled at this idea before Selene walked over.

"It's alright, Lulu. Everything's alright now," Selene assured as she and Lucy embraced, both smiling with tears in their eyes, Diane panting while watching the display of familial love.

"I'm sorry… Lulu?" Jessica responded, a bit surprised and confused.

"It's just Selene's cute nickname she gave me, sweetie," Lucy pointed out, "How long has it been, Leenie?"

"From my view… too long."

Selene and Lucy smiled before giving each other a loving embrace and a very passionate kiss, the sight being both very nice but also rather embarrassing for Jessica, the girl blushing a bit as the other Gem Warriors stepped in after handling the hordes of Corrupted Gems outside.

"We've successfully defeated all the Corrupted Gems before they could reach any of the-Yo-Your Highness!?" Sami responded, all of the Warriors looking surprised, yet relieved at seeing Selene was safe and with the woman she loved.

"Hey, they're both okay!" Sara cheered as she jumped up excitedly.

"Wait, why is Diane still there and not lying on the ground?" Cassie demanded, suddenly back in a battle stance before Beth put her hand on her shoulder to get her to calm down.

"She's not actively fighting anymore. I believe she surrendered," she observed as Diane just looked to the Gem Warriors and got down on her knees, kowtowing before them.

"Forgive me for my felonies towards the crown and nation. I felt that destiny handed my fate as an enemy to me with a lack of Gem, but this path I thought was the only one for me nearly cost me my life. I was a fool," Diane said humbly, having seen things differently after she was saved by Jessica and offered another chance by Selene, "I'm willing to accept any punishment for my crimes so that I may atone."

The Gem Warriors looked to Diane and were confused about this before Selene walked over knelt down, lifting Diane's chin up.

"On your knees, sister," Selene instructed, motioning Diane to stop kowtowing and straighten up, "There may have been tension in Gemtropolis after what happened between me and Lucy, but it never escalated beyond what was rumored. After what Jessica and the Gem Warriors did today, things will change around here."

As she said this, she looked back to the eight Warriors who fought to help save her and then protect the nation of Gemtropolis from any potential or further harm.

"As for you, sister. The worst punishment that I can give to you is simple house arrest. Nothing more."

"...You… you're too kind, sister. I would be more than willing to accept a worse punishment considering my crimes… but I will atone with your help," Diane humbly replied, bowing to Selene before standing up as the queen had some guards guide Diane to her room.

"This has certainly been a day, hasn't it, Jess," Lucy admitted.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jessica nodded, wiping sweat from her brow.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble you went through because I kept this a secret. Though really, how do I explain all of… well, this to you while also admitting that I'm gay?"

"Well, I have to admit… this is a bit surreal, but I've gotten used to it while befriending these guys. And it's cool that I have two moms."

Lucy smiled before the two shared a hug, the pair looking happy as Selene smiled at her lover and daughter reuniting.

* * *

After a bright light shone from the closet in their home, Jessica and Lucy came out looking very relieved, falling onto Jessica's bed while letting out a breath.

"Home sweet home…" Lucy smiled, lifting her legs up and stretching her bare feet, pointing at the ceiling.

"Has any time passed while we were in there?" Jessica checked as she looked at her clock, "Wow, not a whole lot! I guess time's different there."

"That is pretty strange. I even thought so when I first visited there."

"I hope it won't take too long in their time for us to go back and visit, though. I really started to like it there."

"Don't worry. We'll be able to see them again," Lucy assured, soon looking up and seeing the yellow tape all over her room, making her raise an eyebrow, "Police tape?"

"Yeah, I freaked out when I saw your room trashed, but couldn't find you. *gets a stern look from Lucy* What else was I supposed to do!?"

Lucy sighed before she pulled Jessica in for another hug, still admiring her for doing the right thing as she kissed her forehead.

* * *

The next day at school, Jessica just finished music class as she walked out to see Mac coming towards her.

"Hey, Mac," she waved as he ran up to her.

"What's up, Jess?" Mac waved back, looking a bit nervous for a moment, "So… remember what I asked you before? About going out?"

"Yeah, I do. The answer? I'd love to."

"YES! Uh, I mean, thanks a lot. I'm a bit surprised, honestly."

"Is your boyfriend coming to?"

"B-Boyfriend? What do you mean? I-I have no idea what you're talking abou-"

"I saw you holding hands with a guy yesterday. You know you're a terrible liar, Mac," Jessica smirked as Mac flushed a bit while sighing in response.

"Okay, I have a boyfriend. I'm gay, alright?" Mac confessed, not looking happy about admitting it.

"No, no, you're bi. You're asking me out, right?"

Mac looked surprised by this before he thought of what she said, seeing he dated a boy and yet is asking a girl out on a date. He even told his boyfriend about asking Jessica out and possible results. He smiled at the idea and even slowly nodded.

"So you'd like a boyfriend and a girlfriend?" Jessica asked, almost giving him a sly and sultry look that made him blush.

"Man, you read me like a book," Mac chuckled a bit, rubbing his head.

"I'm in a particularly good mood right now because I discovered two things. Number one, reason for no father? I have two moms."

"No, really!? That's… crazy, but also awesome!"

"And two… I'm bi myself. So I'm hoping to look for a girlfriend eventually."

"So you want a boyfriend and girlfriend too? ...I think I get it. So… Saturday?" Mac checked.

"Saturday. Bring your boyfriend," Jessica confirmed, giving Mac a wink before walking away, "I don't think I'll tell him about Gemtropolis yet… but my friends? Hmm…"

* * *

A couple days later, Jessica brought her friends Rose and Tasha over to her house and brought them to her own room.

"Yer mama's not home yet?" Tasha checked.

"No, she's home, she's just handling something right now," Jessica informed while she took her shoes off, airing out her feet.

"So what was it you wanted to show us?" Rose asked, confused as to what Jessica was planning.

"I found this place a couple days ago and was crazy… but I also started to like it. I wanted to tell you about it, but I figured it's better to show you two."

"Well, words help just as much, so here's hoping this explains it," Tasha shrugged as Jessica smiled, about to open the closet door before stopping herself.

"Oh, first you have to take off your shoes and socks. It's kind of a thing going on in that place I'm talking about. Don't know why, but it is."

The two looked at each other before shrugging and removing their footwear as requested before Jessica smiled and opened the closet door, revealing a diamond shaped platform on the floor. Rosa and Tasha looked confused as Jessica stepped on said platform and was surrounded by a white light.

"Come on, hold my hands, girls," Jessica instructed, Rosa and Tasha cautiously doing so before the light surrounded them too and they disappeared.

* * *

The trio of girls then appeared in a section of the Diamond Castle that happened to be dressed up in a more elegant fashion and had more people in it like it was a party.

"Look out the balcony," Jessica pointed as the three looked over, Rosa and Tasha looking shocked as they looked outside to see the different Gem Homes of Gemtropolis, "Welcome to Gemtropolis, ladies."

"Oh Dios mia," Rosa gawked as she and Tasha looked in awe at the beautiful landscape, now having a much more lively air to it.

"This place is amazing!" Tasha smiled.

"I always thought this was just a story told by my mom, but it's real! Oh, and I'm Half Gem. You know what that means?"

The two girls shook their heads to say no as they heard a voice, turning to see Lucy walking in with her hair tied up in a wavy ponytail while wearing a silvery white dress that glittered and glowed.

"Oh, Jessica! You made it just in time!" Lucy called out, hugging Jessica with a smile after approaching before seeing Tasha and Rosa, "I see you brought your friends. Great, this'll be perfect for them to witness."

"I figured today would be a good day to show them," Jessica smiled, "Thanks to the letter Sell sent, I could invite any friends from my school to show them this place."

"So hold up, hold up a moment. You found out your father's a Gem… from this place?" Tasha checked, still wrapping her head around this.

"Well… not exactly father."

"Oh, here comes Leenie now," Lucy replied, the group turning to the hall, seeing Selene approach in a silvery-white dress trimmed with gold and gemstones of all colors and types to honor the peace between Gem Homes.

"How are my two favorite humans doing?" Selene smiled, Lucy and Jessica returning the smile before they all kissed each other.

"So… she has two moms…" Rose figured out while processing, "Well, you certainly seem comfortable and proud of this, chica."

"It was a lot to take in, but I'm more than happy about this news," Jessica smiled, "And there's another reason why I asked you girls to join me on this day."

"Hurry now, you have to get ready. The dresses are in one of the bedrooms," Selene informed, Jessica nodding before walking in the direction of the bedrooms with her friends following close behind.

"Dress? I see your moms are dressed up, but what's the occasion?" Tasha inquired.

"...I'm getting coronated," Jessica informed, Rose and Tasha looking shocked in response.

* * *

The trio of girls now stood in the bedroom, Rose and Tasha in elegant white dresses before Jessica stepped out in a much more royal gown, all silver and shiny along with golden trim and a gold trim just above the ankles.

"Excellente, mi amiga," Rose smiled, kissing her fingertips with a giggle as Jessica smiled.

"Thank you both for being here with me. It means a lot. I swear that I'll go into more detail throughout the party about what happened. But for now, let's enjoy the party," Jessica smiled.

"Of course, girl. Now let's hurry… Princess," Tasha nodded, letting Jessica lead them.

Soon, the trio stood on the balcony, the Gems down below cheering as Lucy smiled at the crowd down below, the Gem Warriors all standing front and center of the entire crowd before bowing upon seeing Queen Selene step next to Jessica. The queen then raised her hands, silencing the crowds so she can make her proclamation.

"Citizens of Gemtropolis, I thank you for coming on this very special occassion. Up until today, I have went into exile out of fear of persecution and judgment because I broke a law… the fusion between a Gem and a human," Selene informed, many Gems looking surprised before she raised her hand again, "But in my absence, tension began to swell between the Gem Homes because everyone thought that one of said homes was hiding me. This nearly erupted into a Civil War amongst us all. However, one person stumbled upon our home from the outside and not only sought after a loved one, she managed to reunite our very own Gem Warriors with the goal of finding me… and my love, Lucy DiMartino."

"If there's one good thing Diane did, it was bringing Jess here," Cassie whispered as Sami just nodded in response.

"This girl who stopped this near-calamity in our world was none other than the reason I exiled myself, and yet she found me and opened my eyes, the Warriors' eyes that unity makes us all stronger! And it allowed me to see that the union seen as forbidden is nothing bad; it's just as special as a love and union between two Gems. After everything she has done, this girl has more than earned the title of princess. That girl stands before you today… my daughter, your Half-Gem Diamond Warrior… Princess Jessica DiMartino!"

All the crowd applauded, along with Jessica's two friends and Lucy, Jessica smiling as Selene was given a small crown and she turned to Jessica. The queen set the crown on her daughter's head before Jess turned to the crowds.

"Thank you all! I promise to be a good princess… which I admittedly don't know much about, but I'll do my best. But through my short time here, I've learned to be a great fighter helping my fellow Gem Warriors, and if being your princess means helping protect the land of my mother and friends… then I will take it!" Jessica declared, earning a round of applause, "Now let's party!"

Lucy smiled as a guard pulled out a boombox and she set a tape into it to the radio, starting Rock You Like A Hurricane as the crowd cheered and began to dance and party, Jessica turning to her mothers and friends with a big smile on her face, knowing that things were looking better. The newly-crowned princess smiled as she motioned her friends to come down to the crowd and dance.

* * *

In another location, far from the main lands of Gemtropolis in a swamp, three figures trekked through the murky waters as they looked at the castle from a far away with looks of disdain, but the lead one had a smirk.

"So, it appears all of Gemtropolis is reunited and there's a new princess," she noted as she rested her hand on an indigo Alexandrite gem on her left shoulder that shimmered a teal color in the light before chuckling alongside one more figure.

* * *

 **TB: Wow, we managed to finish this at the tail end of Pride Month. Nice.**

 **KKD: Talk about good timing. Well, Happy Pride Month to all of you joining us for this amazing conclusion, and I hope we wrote these characters in a real way for you all.**

 **TB: Thoughts on this final part and the story overall? I felt the main characters were all diverse and interesting. There's also lots of potential for other fusions.**

 **KKD: Personally, from what we wrote, we definitely developed a lot within these five chapters, all of the characters feel very real to me, and I personally had a blast writing this whole tale, even if we got slowed at points. Still, Jessica had a good conflict I'm sure many could understand, and this touches upon areas relevant to both the 1980s and even today. Regardless, there's plenty of world to discover, plenty of new faces to meet, fusions to form, all that jazz. For my favorite part, that final battle and the big ending with Jess revealing Mac and herself as bi along with showing her close friends her second home in time for her coronation… all wonderful parts.**

 **TB: I liked the big final battle, some of the time spent between mothers and daughter, the nice ending, lots of nice bits. It's all pretty satisfying.**

 **KKD: For sure, dude. It's all amazing, but let us know what you think. Leave your comments in the reviews and let us know what you thought of this.**

 **TB: Until next time, you know who we are. The Lone Rider…**

 **KKD: And za Crossover King...**

 **TB/KKD: Happy Pride Month!**

 **KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


End file.
